Can a hollow love?
by Rashigami
Summary: Convertido en una bestia diseñada para no tener corazon, para olvidar cualquier moralidad y nunca escapar de su sufrimiento...¿podrá el amor salvarle? ¿Puede un Hollow amar? Sí. NatsuHollow(?)
1. Chapter 1

Habrán algunos clichés, pero los necesito para llevar la historia hacia donde quiero que vaya.

Me aburro.

* * *

Era un día como otro cualquiera. Breves peleas entre los miembros más salvajes del gremio, el olor a alcohol inundando el lugar, botellas y barriles volando de lado a lado…Uno de esos días en los que nada alocado ocurría, pero aun así todo el mundo tenía la certeza de que mientras todo siguiera igual, Fairy Tail nunca dejaría de ser su hogar.

De una manera brusca, la puerta principal se abrió de un golpe, dejando ver al joven Dragon Slayer de Metalicana, que volvía de un encargo de una semana de duración. No era ninguna sorpresa que nadie se asustara ante la brutal manera de entrar en el gremio, ya que no había ni un solo miembro que no hubiera demostrado su masculinidad de esa forma.

Como solía hacer siempre, Gajeel exploró de manera leve sus alrededores, analizando quien y quien no estaba en estos momentos. Después de darse cuenta de que no estaba presente cierto pelirosa, las esperanzas de una pelea de esfumaron, y con cansancio decidió unirse a Makarov en la barra. Gajeel solo quería perder el tiempo un rato consumiendo lo que sea que Mirajane pudiera preparar, pero antes de aislarse en su aburrimiento, cierta conversación femenina captó su interés. 'Mejor que no hacer nada…' pensó, soltando un ligero suspiro.

''Luuuuucy, ¿cuánto te falta para terminar tu novela?'' Preguntaba la joven peliazul, con un tono de insistencia. ''Tengo ganas de leerla desde hace meses!'' Exclamaba de manera cómica.

''Dale tiempo Levy'' Dijo Erza, pausando ligeramente la conversación para probar un trozo de su tarta. ''Lucy ha estado ocupada con su novio'' Añadió soltando una ligera sonrisa burlona.

''Sinceramente…'' decía una muy poco sobria Cana, mientras se acababa uno de sus muchos barriles diarios ''…yo pensaba que acabarías saliendo con Natsu!'' exclamaba la joven borracha, mientras usaba toda su concentración para no caerse de la silla.

No sabía por qué, pero Gajeel estaba teniendo una extraña sensación sobre todo esto. 'Son solo cotilleos absurdos…' se decía a sí mismo, pero aun así había algo que no lograba identificar, algo que no lograba descifrar en toda esa historia.

''¿Natsu? No creo que el romance sea algo que le interese…'' reflexionaba en voz alta la pelirroja de la mesa. Erza era, de las chicas presentes en la conversación, la que más conocía a Natsu, y nunca había pensado en el cómo alguien que podría ser 'romantico'. Cierto era que sin darse cuenta, muchas veces decía cosas con tanta inocencia y pasión que llenaban a la joven maga con una cálida sensación de felicidad…y aunque fuera el hombre más despistado que había conocido, podía tener la seguridad de que el nunca mentía cuando expresaba el amor que sentía por sus seres queridos.

'Me recuerda a Jellal antes de que…' sorprendentemente, ese pensamiento no le generaba melancolía, como las muchas otras veces que recordabas esos eventos de su infancia.

''Yo creo que simplemente Natsu no sabe que es el amor romántico'' Al ver como todas dirigían su atención a ella, Levy decidió continuar. ''Él fue criado por un dragón, que por lo que nos ha contado, solo le enseñaba a pelear y a vivir en la naturaleza…No sé exactamente de lo que hablaban, pero dudo que Natsu haya aprendido algo sobre el romance en la sociedad por Igneel.''

Llevando más bebidas a Cana, Mirajane no pudo evitar dar su opinión ''Ara, en mi opinión Natsu es bastante lindo…solo necesita aprender un par de cosas para ser el novio perfecto!'' Exclamaba ella ligeramente en alto, haciendo que varios miembros masculinos soltaran una carcajada al imaginarse a Natsu en una relación. Imposible.

Mientras tanto, en la barra, la confusión de Gajeel no hacía más que aumentar. Desde que se había sentado, el olor de Natsu había estado presente en la zona. Ya que Natsu ha estado en el gremio durante años, Gajeel había desestimado ese dato. Pero justo cuando Mirajane había dejado la barra para unirse a la mesa, el olor había disminuido ligeramente. 'El olor es más intenso en esa mesa…' descubrió el Dragon Slayer.

Esforzándose lo máximo posible en su sentido del olfato, Gajeel analizaba el origen del aroma. 'Parece que es más acentuado donde esta Lucy...espera…' cerrando los ojos, buscaba una manera de concentrarse más aún. 'Proviene también de Erza y Mirajane…pero el que se origina en la rubia se está…desvaneciendo…' Abriendo los ojos levemente, mostrando cierto shock, Gajeel buscó a su alrededor a alguien que le pudiera ayudar a confirmar su teoría.

''Makarov…'' el viejo maestro centró su atención en el Dragon Slayer ''¿Dónde está Natsu?''

Un ligero tic en el ceño delató alguna de las sospechas de Gajeel, mientras Makarov se esforzaba en no mostrar ningún gesto facial, y fallando en el intento. ''Hace una semana se fue a investigar pistas sobre Igneel…volverá pronto'' Respondió Makarov, sin dejar de mirar su bebida.

Gajeel, viendo que todas las señales apuntaban al peor escenario posible, empezó a agobiarse. Solo conocía a Natsu desde hace algunas semanas, desde el comienzo de la batalla contra Phantom Lord, pero aunque no le gustara admitirlo (y nunca lo haría), Natsu era como un hermano dragón, su compañero Dragon Slayer. El único que entendía su situación con Metalicana. Levantándose de manera brusca, y ganando la atención de ciertos miembros, Gajeel se dirigió a la mesa donde las chicas conversaban.

''Lucy'' Dijo Gajeel en un tono molesto, ganando la atención de la mayor parte de la sala. ''¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Natsu?'' preguntó, sin ninguna señal de amabilidad en su tono de voz.

Adoptando una pose pensativa, Lucy no lograba identificar el momento exacto. ''¿Natsu?'' preguntó Levy en lugar de la rubia. ''No le veo desde que Lucy le presentó a su novio la semana pasada…'' más que una respuesta, era un pensamiento en voz alta.

''¿Eeeeeeeeh?'' Exclamaba la borracha Cana, separando su cara de la mesa como si acabara de resucitar. ''¿Natsu no viene porque esta celoso?'' Preguntó de manera burlona, sonrojando levemente a Lucy ante la idea, y provocando que Erza frunciera ligeramente el ceño. ''Entonces deberíamos hacer que se peleen! Y el premio seria Lucy! Pelea de amooooor!'' Gritaba Cana, para después volver a su tarea de vaciar todos los barriles de cerveza posibles.

Queriendo ver la reacción de su amiga de la infancia, Mirajane continuó lo que Cana desató. ''Siempre me dio la sensación de que Natsu tenía un ligero enamoramiento por Lucy'' dijo con una leve risita, al ver los gestos faciales de las chicas de la mesa.

Las chicas siguieron dando su opinión sobre el tema, pero Gajeel las ignoro durante unos segundos. Todas las piezas encajaban, y lo que una vez no tuvo sentido, ahora parecía lo más lógico del mundo.

 **Flashback**

''Metalicana!'' Exclamaba una versión infantil de Gajeel. ''¿Alguna vez has peleado con algún dragón?'' Preguntaba el curioso Dragon Slayer, queriendo saber cómo de poderoso era su padre comparado con los demás de su especie.

''He peleado con bastantes de mi especie…si'' recordaba el padre adoptivo de Gajeel con melancolía. Viendo cual sería la próxima pregunta del joven, el dragón continuó. ''He ganado un gran número de esas peleas, pero también he experimentado derrotas.''

Gajeel, aunque algo decepcionado de que su padre haya sido derrotado algunas veces, no podía evitar pensar quien podría ser tan fuerte como para poder superar al imponente dragón.

''Por suerte para mí, en ninguna de esas derrotas estuve vinculado a una hembra.''

''¿Vinculado a una hembra?''

Aunque Gajeel fuera un joven humano bastante impulsivo, su padre sabía que no era estúpido. Simplemente no le interesaban los conocimientos de su especie biológica, pero los dragones eran un asunto que despertaba la curiosidad del joven Dragon Slayer. Podría entender su explicación sin problemas. Era más dragón que humano al fin y al cabo.

''Los dragones somos seres de instinto, seguimos nuestras propias normas, todo enfocado en aumentar nuestra supervivencia.'' Apoyando su cabeza en la suave superficie verdosa, siguió con su explicación. ''Cada dragón, sobre todo los Reyes Dragón, sienten la necesidad de buscar una pareja, una hembra con la que perpetuar su magia. A su vez, toda hembra dragón busca un macho con el que poder aparearse, y que la pueda defender.''

''Cuando estos se encuentran, los dos dragones forman un vínculo entre sus almas, un enlace mágico que indica que sus vidas se han unido para siempre.'' Los dragones no tenían ningún tipo de sociedad parecida a la humana, eran seres completamente diferentes. El 'matrimonio' era una de las pocas prácticas humanas que podían asemejarse a dicho vínculo.

''¿Es como una novia dragón?'' Preguntaba algo confuso el joven.

El dragón de hierro no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la comparación. El amor humano era mucho más irracional, ilógico e impulsivo que el de los dragones. Un dragón sabe cuándo siente amor, pero no suele basar solo ese sentimiento en su decisión de formar un vínculo. Los humanos sin embargo (incluso los Dragon Slayer) no saben identificar que sienten, actúan sin ni siquiera entender sus instintos, forman pactos de unión con personas sin estar seguros de por qué.

''Algo parecido.'' Decidió responder, no queriendo molestarse en la comparación sentimental de ambas especies.

''¿Y porque no querías tener novia cuando perdiste? ¿Te daba vergüenza que te viera perder?'' Seguía preguntando Gajeel con un tono de voz curioso pero con burla.

Metalicana, sin embargo, adoptó un rostro serio, indicándole a Gajeel que lo que estaba a punto de decir no era ninguna broma.

''Si un dragón con un vínculo es derrotado, no solo su hembra ve que no es apto para protegerla, el perdedor asume su incompetencia.''

Gajeel solo pudo responder con una cara de confusión, indicándole a su padre que no entendía muy bien a donde quería llegar.

''La familia es lo más importante para un dragón. Uno incapaz de protegerla es un dragón que no se merece dicha familia. En la mayoría de las veces, la hembra dragón decide abandonar al perdedor por el dragón victorioso, viéndolo como un candidato más capaz de protegerla a ella y su familia.''

''Que malas!'' Exclamaba Gajeel, sintiendo pena por los dragones que fueran abandonados.

Metalicana no culpaba a dichas hembras. Daba igual los sentimientos que una dragona sintiera por su compañero, la totalidad de su amor acabaría siendo dirigido a sus crías. Los bebes eran lo que más apreciaban dichas hembras, y aunque la mayoría de ellas fueran más fuertes que algunos machos, no permitirían que sus descendientes estuvieran en peligro.

Las hembras de cada especie eran criaturas sabias, ninguna dejaría que nada malo a sus crías, todas se esforzarían en crear el ambiente más seguro para la crianza.

''¿Y que hace el dragón que pierde? ¿Busca a otra novia?'' No sabía por qué, pero estaba bastante interesado en el tema. Metalicana suponía que era por su instinto de dragón, que era más poderoso que su naturaleza humana.

''Muere''

Los dos se miraban el uno al otro sin generar ningún sonido, Gajeel abriendo los ojos con sorpresa mientras su padre simplemente esperaba a la inminente pregunta.

''¿C-Como?''

Cerrando los ojos, el dragón de hierro sabía que este era un tema delicado, pero tenía que explicárselo a su hijo. Lo más posible que es que acabe heredando la habilidad de formar un vínculo como los demás dragones. Era mejor que lo supiera a que lo acabara formando de manera inconsciente por algún impulso humano.

''Un dragón tan débil que no puede defender a su familia es una vergüenza. Incluso el mismo dragón sabe que no merece vivir. Gran parte de ellos acaba muriendo en el combate, pero aquellos que sobreviven y ven a su hembra abandonarlos saben que han fracasado como dragón. Cualquiera con un mínimo de respeto se quitaría la vida, que son casi todos.''

''P-pero no intentar-''

''No.'' Metalicana fue seco en su respuesta. ''Todo dragón sabe cuándo ha fracasado, cuando no tiene un papel en el mundo. Incluso si no le han enseñado a reaccionar así, lo sabrá por instinto. Porque lo más importante para un dragón es tener una familia, y cuando es tan débil que no puede protegerla, sabe que no tiene razón de vivir.''

 **Flashback end**

Todos esos recuerdos volvieron a Gajeel en meros segundos, confirmando las sospechas en su mente. Estaba bastante alterado. Natsu, prácticamente su hermano…tenía que hacer algo!

''Oh vamos, seguro que Natsu solo esta aburrido de no poder llevar a Lucy a mas misiones cuando sale con su novio'' Comentaba Levy

''¿Queréis dejar de hablar de ese idiota? Ugh fue un error salir con él.''

''Wow Lucy, ¿solo una semana?''

''Oye soy adolescente! A mi edad hay que experimentar!''

''¿!Experimentar…!?'' Una muy sonrojada Erza miraba con asombro a Lucy, que intentaba negar cualquier pensamiento que tuviera la pelirroja por su mente

''Entonces ya puedes ir a por Natsu!'' Exclamaba con alegría Mirajane

''No!'' Cana golpeaba la mesa con su barril de cerveza. ''Deberías salir con otro para darle más celos, que se pelee por ti!'' Decía emocionada, para luego llenar su boca con ese adictivo líquido que necesitaba sentir a través de su garganta (alcohol)

''¿Natsu celoso? Dudo mucho que sepa lo que es un 'novio'.''

Ante el comentario, todas las chicas presentes no pudieron evitar soltar una ligera risa, mientras algunos hombres que escuchaban la conversación a lo lejos se reían sin pudor.

''Basta ya!'' Todas las risas pararon al escuchar el grito del Dragon Slayer de hierro, acompañado por un puñetazo en la mesa de las conversadoras. Estas miraban sorprendidas a Gajeel, algo asustadas por el ataque tan repentino de ira hacia ellas. Todas menos Erza, que tensaba sus músculos esperando una pelea.

Sin prestar atención a sus reacciones, Gajeel se dirigió alterado hacia el maestro. ''Makarov!'' Gritó con seriedad. ''Tienes que ordenar una búsqueda, ha pasado una semana! Natsu está definitivamente muerto a estas alturas!''

''De que estas hablando!'' Preguntaba alterada la pelirroja, no entendiendo nada de lo que estaba pasando, y preocupada por su amigo de la infancia. Gajeel no se molestó en mirar a Erza, su atención centrada en Makarov.

''Confió en Natsu'' decía lentamente Makarov, tomando un trago de su bebida. ''Volverá.''

''Esto va más allá de tu entendimiento viejo, no es cuestión de que Natsu quiera volver, no podrá!'' Las chicas de la mesa estaban empezando a sentir como su corazón latía más rápido que antes, aun sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando, mientras los hombres miraban con confusión la escena.

Incluso Makarov lo miraba con cierta duda en su mirada, sin saber realmente a que se refería Gajeel.

''E-Estas exagerando un poco Gajeel, Natsu siempre sale solo cada vez que oye algo de su padre-''

''Tu cállate rubia!'' La mirada de Gajeel, llena de furia, hizo que Lucy se alejara lo más posible del joven alterado, mientras Erza se interponía entre la rubia y el Dragon Slayer. Antes de que Gajeel pudiera seguir gritando notó como una delicada mano se posaba en su hombro. Girándose, pudo ver como Mirajane le miraba con unos ojos que poseían calma y preocupación en grandes cantidades.

'El olor en ella y la pelirroja sigue igual, no disminuye…'

''Gajeel…por favor, explícanos que está pasando.'' El Dragon Slayer quería gritarle, pero al escuchar el tono con el que Mirajane le suplicó pudo ver que estaba realmente preocupada por el pelirrosa.

Con un suspiro, se sentó en una silla que tenía cerca, esperando a que todos los interesados se acercaran para escucharle.

''Hay muchas cosas que no sabéis sobre los dragones'' Con calma, Gajeel comenzó a explicarles todo lo aprendido por su padre dragón, desde la existencia del vínculo, hasta lo ocurrido cuando se rompía. Todos atendían silenciosamente, no queriendo dejarse ningún detalle sobre la explicación de las tradiciones dragónicas.

''¿Que tiene que ver eso con Natsu? Él es un humano, no un dragón.'' Preguntaba de manera seria Levy, intentando descifrar a donde quería llegar Gajeel.

''Da igual lo que haya sido Natsu, una vez recibes la magia Dragon Slayer, eres un Dragón en alma. Por ende, aunque no te la enseñen, la cultura de los dragones está grabada en tu mente, siguiéndola por puro instinto.'' Respondió el joven, viendo como Levy abría los ojos ante la explicación, posiblemente teniendo una idea del estado de la situación actual.

''Por lo que se de Igneel, lo más seguro es que nunca le haya enseñado a como formar un vínculo, solo a pelear y comunicarse con humanos.''

Siendo la única que preguntaba sobre el tema, ya que los demás estaban demasiado ocupados intentando entenderlo todo, Levy volvió a intervenir. ''¿No significa entonces que Natsu no puede hacer ningún vínculo?'' Dijo con algo de esperanza en su voz, aun sin decirles a los demás lo que creía que estaba pasando.

''No. Significa que no sabe nada sobre él, pero sigue teniendo la capacidad de crearlo.'' Al ver los rostros de la mayoría Gajeel apoyo fuertemente sus pies en el suelo, mirándoles con seriedad.

''El muy idiota ha creado sin quererlo vínculos con algunas del gremio, puede que por sentimientos que ni él sabe que tiene.''

La mayoría del gremio se sorprendió ante la revelación. ¿Significaba que Natsu se había empezado a enamorar (inconscientemente) de varias del gremio? Era un pensamiento algo extraño para ellos, nunca podrían imaginarse a Natsu relacionado con algún tema romántico, en su mente el joven Dragon Slayer solo se dedicaba a pelear y comer.

Pero para los más inteligentes de los oyentes la preocupación aumentaba más y más, relacionando la ausencia de Natsu con lo dicho por Gajeel no era difícil hacerse una idea de lo que podía estar pasando. Makarov, Levy, Erza y Mirajane solo permanecían inmóviles, esperando que Gajeel les dijera algo que eliminara sus preocupaciones.

''¿Y quiénes son las afortunadas?'' Preguntaba con burla Gray, sintiendo pena por las poco afortunadas que tuvieran que aguantar a su hiperactivo amigo.

Levantando el dedo, Gajeel empezó a señalar. ''Erza, Mirajane…''

Las dos aludidas se quedaron en shock ante la noticia. Para Mirajane no era difícil imaginarse al pelirrosa como novio, no tenía ningún problema con su aspecto y solo necesitaría hacerle madurar un poco. 'Pero si llegara a pasar…' una imagen de su hermana menor pasaba por su mente. '…no sé si me lo perdonaría…' pensaba con una sonrisa triste. El pelirosa le sacaba una sonrisa cada dia, y incluso en su infancia (aunque solo fuera a base de peleas) nunca habia parado de divertirse con él. Pero sabía cuáles eran los sentimientos que Lissana habia tenido por Natsu…algo le decía que si veía al Dragon Slayer como algo más que un amigo su hermana nunca se lo perdonaría.

Erza sin embargo, nunca se había imaginado a Natsu como un candidato a una relación romántica. Si lo pensaba fríamente, de todos los miembros del gremio solo él era una opción con sentido. No solo se conocían desde que era niños, pero nunca habían dejado de ser amigos. 'Aunque…' con el tiempo, Erza empezó a madurar, mientras Natsu seguía siendo el mismo hiperactivo de siempre. Queriendo que su amigo de la infancia madurara Erza comenzó a ser más dura con él, llegando al punto en el que actualmente el pelirrosa se asustaba solo con escuchar su nombre.

'Pensé que me odiaba…' se decía en su mente la pelirroja. '¿Pero en serio siente algo por mí?' No era una broma al decir que estaba en shock. Nunca se habría esperado esos sentimientos por parte del pelirrosa. Se había dado cuenta de que no había actuado como debía, tendría que haber sido más cariñosa con él, habían sido casi inseparables de pequeños y actualmente casi ni pasaban tiempo juntos, solo porque ella no paraba de intentar disciplinarle cada vez que le veía. Ella no era su profesora…era parte de su familia.

Siendo críticos, Natsu era una persona cariñosa, siempre podías confiar en él, en cada día malo que tuvieras sabrías que él te daría la más brillante de las sonrisas, el más cálido de los abrazos. Era su inmadurez no único que les hacía a ella y Mirajane nunca verle como algo más que a un hermano pequeño. Si a lo mejor madurara un poco…

Imágenes de una torre y de un joven peliazul llegaron a sus pensamientos. 'Aunque pudiera pasar…nadie con un pasado así sin resolver podría hacer feliz a alguien' eran los pensamientos depresivos que cruzaban por la cabeza de la pelirroja. Los sentimientos que tenía por Jellal eran agua pasada, no solo habían pasado años, sino que Jellal había cambiado. Igualmente, el pasado de la pelirroja era complejo e inconcluso. Escuchando la información dada por Gajeel, Erza sabría que solo le haría daño a Natsu debido a su pasado con Jellal. Puede que si lograra enfrentarse a su pasado…pero sabía que aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo ahora.

''No son vínculos reales.'' Continuó explicando, sin darse cuenta del cambio de expresiones por el que habían pasado las dos jóvenes. ''Es como una unión incompleta que ni él sabe que ha hecho. Como si las hubiera empezado a marcar como sus hembras.'' Explicaba Gajeel de manera casual, sacando una sonrisa de los hombres del gremio y sonrojando a las mencionadas por la manera tan vergonzosa de explicarlo.

''El problema es el vínculo con la rubia.'' Ahora fue el turno de Lucy para sorprenderse, que no sabía que ella también había sido objeto de los sentimientos del pelirrosa. Mirando a Lucy, Gajeel continuó. ''El que tiene contigo es el más fuerte de los tres.''

Sin saber por qué, Erza y Mirajane sintieron una ligera decepción ante esa información.

''¿Eso no es algo bueno?'' Pregunto la rubia algo nerviosa.

''Lo seria, si no fuera porque se está desvaneciendo.''

Mirando de un lado a otro, una ligeramente confusa Mirajane preguntó. ''¿Significa eso que ya no le gusta Lucy?''

Una risa fue lo que salió de la boca del Dragon Slayer. ''Los dragones no son como los humanos, no se enamoran solo por una semana y luego se dan cuenta de que se equivocaron.'' Las chicas supieron que Gajeel se estaba burlando de Lucy, que solo miraba hacia el suelo con vergüenza.

''Cuando un dragón se enamora, es real. El instinto dragón de Natsu, de manera inconsciente, ha creado esos vínculos incompletos. Ha identificado los verdaderos sentimientos de Natsu, y sabe que esas tres eran las hembras que Natsu querría proteger durante toda su vida.'' Era bastante romántico ahora que lo escuchaban. Mirajane solo sonreía agradecida ante tan bellos sentimientos, mientras Erza intentaba no sonrojarse, encontrando preciosa la manera en la que el pelirrosa la miraba.

''Era'' Esta vez fue el turno de Makarov para intervenir, oliéndose lo peor.

''Solo hay una razón por la que el vínculo se desvanece, y es por lo que os explique antes.'' Era de esperar que varios miembros (mayormente masculinos) del gremio estaban confusos, habiéndose perdido entre las explicaciones del Dragon Slayer.

''Abandono.'' Susurró Levy, sus ojos abriéndose ante el descubrimiento.

''Pero Lucy nunca ha abandonado a Natsu!'' Exclamaba Cana, su borrachera desvaneciéndose ante la seriedad de la conversación.

Levantándose de la silla, Gajeel se acercó a Lucy, mirándola con intensidad. ''Hace una semana le presentaste a tu novio. Un novio que ni siquiera amabas.'' Viendo como sus amigas intentaron intervenir, Gajeel las interrumpió. ''Da igual lo que sintieras por ese idiota, o lo amistosa que fuera la reunión entre él y Natsu. Porque para Natsu no fue una presentación.'' Todos los ojos clavados en Gajeel, pidiéndole que terminara.

''Para Natsu fue un despido. El solo vio como la chica que quería prácticamente le decía 'he encontrado a otro más digno que tú. Has fracasado.' Como dijo mi padre, cualquier dragón con un mínimo de respeto se quitaría la vida en esa situación, y Natsu es más dragón de lo que yo nunca seré.'' Era raro para él, el admitir que Natsu era superior a él en algo. Pero no era tiempo de competiciones. Sería un milagro si Natsu no estaba muerto en estos momentos.

Ante lo dicho por el Dragon Slayer de hierro, la preocupación inundo el gremio. Mirajane se llevaba las manos a la boca, su corazón como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo. El solo pensamiento de haber perdido al joven que tanta alegría le daba…el excitable pelirrosa que la hacía sonreír aunque compartiera su dolor…no pudo evitar como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

Lucy, al contrario, no paraba de sollozar, sintiéndose culpable por cualquier cosa que pudiera sucederle a Natsu mientras Levy intentaba calmarla. Erza miraba preocupada al maestro del gremio, esperando algún tipo de orden que la permitiera buscarle inmediatamente. Necesitaba buscarle, necesitaba abrazarle y decirle que nunca estaría solo con ella. Que sin él el gremio siempre estaría incompleto.

El sonido de las puertas se escuchó en el edificio, todos viendo como la figura de un apresurado Gray salía corriendo. Quedándose paralizados solo durante unos segundos, uno a uno todos los miembros empezaron a unirse al usuario de hielo, poco a poco el gremio quedándose vacio. Solo Mirajane, Makarov, Lucy y Levy quedaron en el edificio, todos esperando que se terminara esta pesadilla.

 **(Con Natsu)**

Una semana había pasado.

Una semana en la que su corazón no había parado de doler. Por más que apretara, por más que gritara su corazón seguía agonizando.

La figura de un bastante herido Natsu caminaba sin rumbo fijo. No sabía por qué, pero nada podía quitarle ese inmenso dolor del pecho. Su camino siempre le llevaba hacia campamentos de bandidos y, por alguna extraña razón, no había peleado contra ellos de una manera muy eficaz. Como si esperara que los cortes de las espadas pudieran aliviar la angustia de su corazón.

Caminaba lentamente, heridas por todo su cuerpo, lleno de diferentes tipos de sangre. Su propia sangre, la de otros, sangre seca, sangre fresca que salía de heridas aún abiertas. Le daba igual. Ningún hueso roto le dolía, ningún corte le escocía.

Sus piernas no pudieron más, provocando que su cuerpo cayera duramente sobre el suelo, su rostro sin mirar a ningún lugar en concreto, simplemente aceptando que ya no podría moverse más. Dándose la vuelta, boca arriba, Natsu observaba el cielo azulado. Era una vista preciosa, pero algo dentro de él le impedía sentirse feliz ante la belleza que estaba observando.

Tosiendo un poco, más sangre comenzó a salir de su boca, algunas heridas abiertas después de la caída. Eran los efectos de una semana sin descanso, peleando de manera descuidada con todo tipo de bandidos, sin molestarse en esquivar algunos ataques.

Pero era extraño, su cuerpo estaba prácticamente destrozado, pero solo había una parte que dolía. Una zona en la que no había ninguna herida física. 'Si muero…¿se irá este dolor?'

Sus brazos a cada lado, apoyados en el suelo, Natsu notaba como sus fuerzas se iban desvaneciendo más y más. Su vista cada vez más borrosa, el dolor poco a poco haciéndose más débil. La muerte se acercaba lentamente, pero a Natsu le daba igual. Aunque sabía que echaría de menos a su gremio, no era el tipo de cariño que le haría levantarse ahora. Solo había un tipo de sentimiento que le daba la vida al pelirrosa, y había desaparecid-

Una sola imagen llegó a su mente, sus pensamientos siendo interrumpidos por ella. Ya no podía ver el cielo, ni las montañas a su alrededor. Solo podía ver dos hilos. Uno rojo y uno blanco, era una imagen que no se despegaba de su mente. Cada uno danzaba en el aire lentamente, como si estuvieran flotando en el mismo lugar, nunca cayendo al suelo. Era precioso.

Veía como cada hilo se ataba a una mano, el rojo a su derecha y el blanco a su izquierda, fuertemente anudados a pesar de su fino grosor.

No tenía ni idea de si estaba alucinando o si era algo real, pero en ese momento la muerte no era algo que Natsu quería.

No.

No podía morir ahora.

Daba igual el estado en el que se encontrara, daba igual lo perdido que se sintiera, o que no se librara del dolor en su pecho, no quería morir!

Lagrimas salían de sus ojos, sin saber el motivo, solo veía como la oscuridad se acercaba más y más. Y por más oscuro que se hiciera todo a su alrededor, los hilos de diferentes colores brillaban como si se trataran de soles.

'No….No voy a morir aquí…No me importa cómo, esto no acabara aquí!'

Y así, la oscuridad lo inundo todo.

.

.

.

* * *

Todo pasó en un pestañeo.

En un momento estaba agonizando en el suelo, todo su ser deseando no morir, solo por esos hilos. Para seguir sintiendo su presencia, ver como brillaban más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, sentir como el tenerlos atados a su cuerpo le llenaba de calma. Y al momento siguiente, estaba en un lugar completamente diferente.

Mirando de un lado a otro, su sorpresa era inmensa al ver que estaba rodeado de unas bestias terroríficas. Todos sus cuerpos negros con algunos pinchos sobresaliendo de estos, pies blancos como garras, y una máscara parecida a una calavera humana pero con la nariz puntiaguda. Intentó poner en posición de lucha, pero parecía que las sorpresas no acabarían de llegar para el pelirrosa.

No tenía brazos.

Mirando a sus pies pudo ver su cuerpo. No era el cuerpo que siempre había tenido, era la misma especie de túnica negra que tenían todas las bestias a su alrededor, sus pies…todo exactamente igual. A simple vista solo pudo notar una diferencia con las bestias a su alrededor.

No tenía el mismo agujero que todos los demás tenían en su cuerpo.

* * *

Esta era una idea que me estaba rondando en la cabeza por algunos años. No se si habrán (no los he leído todos), pero no he visto fics Fairy Tail/Bleach donde Natsu sea el que se convierta en Hollow. Suele ser Ichigo el protagonista. Si os gusta decidmelo, si lo odiais decidmelo tambien.

Habrá romance, pero en este capítulo solo Natsu está enamorado, los pensamientos de Erza y Mirajane los escribí simplemente para que pudieran ver el por qué ven a Natsu actualmente solo como amigo, el motivo que las impide dejar de verlo solo como amigo, y los motivos por los que si podrían verlo como mas que un amigo. No tengo nada planeado con Lucy por el momento, pero tampoco va a ser puro odio hacia ella. Lucy es la unica que más o menos actúa como una adolescente 'normal' en el gremio, por lo que ví lógico que encontrará alguna relación fugaz a esa edad (todos la hemos tenido).

Lo unico que tendría que aclarar (aunque enseñaré una escena con la situación en el próximo cap) es que Makarov no sabía realmente el motivo por el que Natsu quería irse temporalmente. Normalmente habría dicho que no, pero al ver el sufrimiento en su mirada, decidió darle tiempo para aclarse y confiar en que volvería recuperado. Da igual lo mucho que queramos a alguien, a veces necesitan tiempo a solas. No podía saber nada sobre dragones.

Dudas o sugerencias siempre son bien recibidas. Tengan un buen día.


	2. Chapter 2

Antes que nada, gracias a Etherias Juan Dragneel - 115, Shiki shiba y Summoner Dante por comentar en el primer capítulo. Se agradece muchísimo su interes o apoyo en el fic.

Quería aclarar algunas cosas. En este fic la magia de Natsu será tan poderosa como pueda ser. En mi opinión siempre fue una magia enorme y destructiva, solo que Natsu necesitaba experiencias para poder desarrollar su uso.

Luego decir que obviamente este será un harem. Erza y Mirajane. Dudo mucho que vaya a añadir más, aunque si es muy pedido podria añadir una tercera, de Bleach o Fairy Tail.

Tambien este Natsu sera un poco OOC. No solo por las experiencias por las que le hago pasar, sino porque en este fic Natsu no es realmente 100% inmaduro, (sigue siendo algo idiota) solo usaba su inmadurez para mantener vivo el gremio.

Espero que les guste ^^

* * *

No tuvo tiempo para pensar en su situación actual, ya que nada más recuperar su consciencia un montón de voces empezaron a escucharse en su cabeza. No eran voces suaves como la de Mirajane cuando cantaba, o cargadas de calma como la de Erza. Eran gritos agónicos.

Tenía grandes ganas de llevarse las manos a la cabeza, intentar de todas las maneras posibles callar a todas esas cosas que gritaban en su cabeza. Pero no podía.

No sabía que estaba pasando ni por qué, pero ahora poseía un cuerpo totalmente nuevo. Se sentía bastante pesado, sus movimientos eran lentos y no tenía brazos. Aunque ahora mismo su apariencia le daba igual, solo quería dejar de oír esos gritos. Esos gritos que parecían querer volverle loco, querer tomar el control de 'su' cuerpo. Como si…

'' **Comer…''**

Era difícil distinguir palabras de todas las voces que se escuchaban, pero una voz era más fuerte que las otras. Una especie de susurro que parecía darle consejos.

'' **Tienes que comer…''**

Pensando que esa misma voz lo había provocado, en ese momento empezó a sentir hambre, como si hubiera pasado años sin probar bocado.

'' _No hay nada para comer aquí…''_ Pensaba Natsu, buscando a su alrededor alguna fuente de alimentos. Todo lo que le rodeaba eran Gillians (aunque Natsu no sabía lo que eran) y una especie de bosque sin vida. Seguía tan confuso por su circunstancia actual que no pudo ver como todos los Gillians (Menos Grande) a su alrededor permanecían inmóviles, observándole a él y solo a él.

'' **A ellos…cómetelos…'''**

'' _¡¿Q-Que?!''_ Natsu no sabía que eran ni donde estaba, pero todas esas criaturas tenían una forma parecida a la suya. ¿Podían ser personas como Natsu que están pasando por lo mismo que el? Entonces sería asesinato!

'' **Si no te los comes tu…te comerán ellos…''** Antes de poder responderle a la extraña voz, la mirada de Natsu se dirigió a unos perturbadores sonidos a su espalda. Con sorpresa podía ver como uno de los Gillians estaba atacando a otro. Pero no era una pelea como las que tenían en Fairy Tail…eso era realmente terrorífico.

El que estaba siendo atacado no se movía ni un milímetro, dejándose atacar por el otro. Era la forma en la que se atacaban lo que perturbaba a Natsu. Se lo estaba comiendo. Solo estaba usando sus dientes, arrancando poco a poco pedazos del cuerpo de la víctima, y por cómo se movía su garganta era evidente que se lo estaba tragando.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, miedo inundando su cuerpo. Esto no era para nada como su hogar. Este mundo era terrorífico. Era asqueroso como la única manera de sobrevivir era comiéndose a otros como el.

Era realmente asqueroso…

¿Entonces por qué tenía tanta hambre al verlos comer?

'' _M-Me estoy volviendo loco''_ Su respiración aumentaba, intentando calmarse tomando más y más aire. Pero eso no apaciguaba su hambre. Natsu estaba aterrado. ¿Se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo?

'' **Come''**

Los Gillians a su alrededor comenzaron a caminar hacia él, lentamente tambaleándose de un lado a otro, como si su sola presencia los atrajera a todos. No tenía brazos para defenderse y todo su cuerpo se movía realmente lento. Natsu era estúpido para la mayoría de las cosas, pero en peleas sabía lo que hacía. Con la movilidad que tenía ahora no podría dar ni patadas ni cabezazos, al menos no de manera muy eficaz.

'' **Come''**

'' _Cállate!''_ Su respiración más y más intensa mientras veía como se acercaban cada vez más y más. Iba a morir. Si no hacía nada moriría ahí mismo.

No podía permitirlo.

Dos líneas roja y blanca aparecían en su mente, entrelazándose mientras danzaban en el aire.

No quería morir.

'' **Come.''**

No podía morir.

'' **Cómetelos.''**

Tenía que sobrevivir, tenía que volver a casa.

'' **Cómetelos.''**

Tenía que volver a verlas.

'' **Cómetelos!''**

''AAAAAHHH!''

Sin pensárselo dos veces se abalanzó hacia el Gillian más cercano, su dentadura hundiéndose en su hombro con firmeza. Le había arrancado parte de la carne, pero Natsu sabía que no era suficiente. Su instinto le decía que tenía que tragársela. Tenía que comer. Para hacerse más fuerte. Para sobrevivir.

Cerrando los ojos, intentando no pensar en la atrocidad que estaba haciendo, la carne del Hollow pasaba a través de su garganta, lentamente recorriéndola hasta llegar a su estómago.

'' **Sigue''**

Y Natsu siguió.

Unos Adjuchas veían el espectáculo desde cierta distancia. Para unos Hollows de su nivel el alimentarse de Gillians era casi inútil. La energía y poder que le daban era inexistente comparada con la que recibían al comer otros Adjuchas, casi como si ese mundo te obligara a practicar canibalismo. A parte de que nunca conseguirían evolucionar a Vasto Lorde comiendo seres tan débiles como los Menos Grande.

Pero alguno de ellos encontraba diversión al ver como los Gillians 'novatos' intentaban sobrevivir. Era lo más cercano a un televisor en Hueco Mundo.

Era un hecho que Natsu les había sorprendido. Era el Gillian más extraño que habían visto en su vida.

No podían percibir Reiatsu de él, pero si podían percibir otra cosa que no lograban identificar. No era ninguna forma de energía que ellos conocieran y era enorme, tan grande como el reiatsu de un Vasto Lorde. Algunos simplemente lo descartaban como una alucinación, mientras que otros no separaban la vista del extraño Gillian, tratando de analizar si era una amenaza o no.

Con bastante proeza Natsu atacaba y atacaba, solo con sus dientes pero nunca dejando que ninguno le tocara. Al mismo tiempo que tragaba la carne de los Hollows, se movía lo más rápido que podía para esquivar a los demás que le rodeaban.

Él no se daba cuenta de que cuanto más comía, su propio cuerpo estaba empezando a generar Reiryoku en leves cantidades.

''Esta…¿llorando?'' Uno de los espectadores se había dado cuenta de que sorprendentemente, lagrimas recorrían las 'mejillas' del inusual Gillian. ''No sabía que los Hollows podían llorar.''

Pero no estaban observando a un Hollow. Porque aunque Natsu tuviera los mismos impulsos que ellos, él no tenía un agujero en su pecho. No le faltaba su corazón. Porque Natsu llegó a ese lugar con una sola cosa en mente.

Amor.

Aunque ahora mismo todo su amor lo tenía guardado muy en el fondo de su corazón. Ahora no debía sentir amor, no debía pensar en su hogar. Estaba haciendo algo que le rompía el alma, algo que haría que sus seres queridos le vieran como un monstruo.

''Wow…se los está cargando a todos. Si sigue así se convertirá en Adjucha en unos segundos.'' Un Gillian no era ningún desafío para ellos, pero un grupo tan grande como el que estaba atacando a Natsu podría causar problemas a cualquier Adjucha que no estuviera atento.

Pocos minutos habían pasado desde que Natsu comenzó a vivir su propio infierno. A su alrededor los pocos restos que quedaban de los Gillian se empezaban a desvanecer en el aire, todo mientras el cuerpo de un agotado Natsu brillaba con intensidad.

''Preparaos. Cuando se convierta nos lo comeremos, seguro que será la mejor comida en much-''

Una explosión silencio a todos los Adjuchas presentes. No una explosión convencional, era la enorme presión de Reiatsu que Natsu comenzaba a generar. Todo el Reiryoku que había ingerido de los Gillians buscaba un lugar donde poder almacenarse.

Natsu ya tenía un gran tanque mágico, enorme incluso para magos de clase S, pero solo diseñado para guardar magia. Así que la nueva forma de energía se abrió paso al único lugar donde podía quedarse para posterior uso de Natsu.

Su Segundo Origen.

Los Adjuchas veían con sorpresa como la forma de Natsu comenzaba a cambiar, su Reiatsu más intenso que la suma de todos los suyos juntos. Sabían que ese Gillian era bastante único con respecto a los demás, pero nunca habían visto uno que se transformara de manera tan rápida y poderosa.

Toda la energía que desprendía había comenzado a atraer varios grupos diferentes de Adjuchas. Para los Hollows lo único que importaba era el poder, y tanto Reiatsu en el Bosque de los Menos solo podía significar que un recién formado Adjucha les estaba retando. Muchos no se tomarían la molestia por alguien que acababa de convertirse, pero la intensidad de su poder era apetitosa para todos los presentes.

Números y números se situaban alrededor del joven Dragon Slayer, todos esperando a que terminara su transformación para poder hacer esa fuerza suya, para poder ingerir al prometedor Hollow que observaban.

Pero algo iba mal.

Normalmente la transformación acababa cuando el Hollow adoptaba cualquier forma diferente a la de un Gillian, la mayoría asemejándose a animales. Lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo no debería ser posible. El cuerpo resplandeciente de Natsu estaba adoptando forma, pero la silueta que todos estaban viendo era la de un humano.

''Es imposible!''

''Todos debemos pasar por Adjuchas primero, esto no debería de estar pasando…''

''Que locura es esta! Nada así había pasado nunca!''

Todos comentaban asustados al ver como el brillo que desprendía Natsu se apagaba. Ante ellos estaba una figura humanoide con alas parecidas a las de un dragón saliendo de su espalda, y dos cuernos en la cima de si cabeza. Sus ojos negros con la pupila amarilla y su piel totalmente blanca, como si nunca hubiera presenciado el Sol. Su máscara de Hollow solo cubría su boca y nariz (imaginad la máscara de Kakashi pero hecha de hueso), su pelo rosa danzando ante la brisa.

Pero lo más extraño del pelirrosa era que a diferencia de todos los Hollows y Arrancar existentes, él no tenía ningún agujero.

''V-V-Vasto Lorde…'' Algunos de ellos empezaron a asustarse. Ninguno podía negar el poder de su Reiatsu, y aunque ellos ganaran en número, los Vasto Lorde no eran ninguna broma.

''¿Acaso es posible? ¿De Gillian a Vasto Lorde?''

''Nunca nadie se había saltado ser Adjucha…''

''No deberíamos…¿irnos?''

''Somos cientos, si conseguimos comernos a un Vasto Lorde…''

Comer.

Al final todo se reducía a eso.

Comer o ser comido.

Realmente este mundo daba asco.

Todos fueron acallados al ver como Natsu dirigía su mirada al grupo de Adjuchas. Su rostro mostraba melancolía y culpa, sus mejillas aun con lágrimas en ellas. Esos seres no eran como los enemigos de Fairy Tail. No se volverían buenos después de una paliza. Porque en este mundo desértico y sin vida no había vegetación, animales o civilización. En este mundo todo se basaba en matar o morir.

De verdad que no quería hacerlo. No quería volver a sentir como la carne cruda de sus enemigos bajaba por su garganta. No quería convertirse en un monstruo.

'' **Come…''**

Varios Adjuchas adquirían valor al ver el rostro lleno de dolor de Natsu. Era bastante extraño, pero ese Vasto Lorde era más humano que Hollow. Y se aprovecharían de ello.

''Todos atacad! Solo con un trozo de su carne seremos imparables!''

¿Por qué?

''No podrá con tantos, tenemos que darle un mordisco antes de que los otros lo acaparen!'' Decían los Adjuchas que vinieron en grupos.

¿Por qué le atacan? ¿Por qué no podían dejarle en paz?

Natsu veía como todos los Adjuchas que le rodeaban comenzaban a esprintar hacia su dirección, sus sonrisas llenas de crueldad al pensar en diferentes maneras de matarlo y alimentarse de él. ¿Acaso era eso en lo que se había convertido? ¿Un monstruo que solo servía para matar?

'' **Ellos matan…tu no matas…tu comes…''** La voz aún se escuchaba débilmente en su mente, diciendo solo frases simples para que el pelirrosa pudiera entenderle con la poca energía que tenía.

'' _Comer es como matar…''_

'' **Tu lo haces…para vivir…''**

Aun sin moverse, la distancia entre él y el ejército de Adjuchas se acortaba poco a poco.

'' **Comer para vivir…para verlas.''**

Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron con sorpresa.

'' **No eres…asesino. Si no vives ahora…nunca las veras…''**

Otra lágrima volvía a recorrer su mejilla. Era cierto que no era un asesino. No había matado a esos seres por diversión o por gusto. Era eso o morir. Y no podía morir en ese lugar.

'' **Comer…por obligación.''**

Moviéndose ligeramente hacia un lado esquivaba con elegancia un ataque de uno de los Hollows. Los ojos que siempre emanaban felicidad ahora estaban llenos de frialdad.

'' **Comer…para vivir…''**

Con su mano golpeaba las extremidades de un Hollow que le atacaba, de manera que la dirección de su ataque era desviada. Con rapidez sus puños derribaban el Hollow que no podía defenderse a tiempo, para luego abalanzarse hacia otro.

'' **Comer…para verlas…''**

Esquivando los mordiscos de un Hollow con apariencia animal, Natsu aprovechó para agarrar fuertemente al Adjucha antes de que pudiera volver a atacar, mientras con agilidad usaba sus pies para golpear a los enemigos que habían intentado acercarse por su espalda. Sus ojos solo miraron por un segundo al Adjucha en sus manos.

Este mundo era cruel. Era un mundo que le obligaba a convertirse en un monstruo para sobrevivir. Pero tenía que vivir, tenía que ver a Erza y Mirajane. Mientras lo que hiciera le repugnara, mientras no lo disfrutara tenia escapatoria. Podría volver a su vida de siempre, volver a sonreír con sus amigos, reír y pelear amistosamente. Natsu sabía que en Fairy Tail el nunca sería un monstruo. Con su familia a su lado su corazón nunca dejaría de sentir amor, nunca aceptaría ser inundado por la oscuridad.

Pero para llegar a Fairy Tail, para ver a su familia, tenía que convertirse en algo parecido a un monstruo.

'' _Solo será por un momento…''_ Se repetía en su mente. _''Nunca le haré daño a mis seres queridos.''_

Solo para sobrevivir. Solo para no tener que morir en ese solitario lugar, actuaría como un monstruo.

''Lo siento.'' Le dijo al Adjucha, que solo pudo gritar al notar como el pelirrosa comenzaba a comérselo.

Los demás se habían parado al ver como Natsu había esquivado cada ataque que habían lanzado, solo para empezar a alimentarse. ¿Acaso no tenían esperanza? ¿Se los comería a todos sin ser dañado lo mas mínimo?

La mirada de Natsu dejo el cuerpo ya desvaneciente del Adjucha en sus manos, solo para fijarse en los paralizados a su alrededor.

''Lo siento.'' Repitió, inmediatamente comenzando su ofensiva.

No le gustaba nada eso, estaba odiando cada momento, cada gota de sangre salpicada, cada extremidad crujiendo. La sola sensación de la carne en su estómago le daba ganas de vomitar. Y eso era bueno.

Porque mientras le dieran asco esas acciones nunca sería un monstruo real. Si odiaba matar con cada fibra de su alma, tendría una segunda oportunidad con su familia. No le abandonarían por ser un monstruo. Parte de él sería un Hollow…pero esa parte mantendría igualmente su humanidad. Un Hollow...

'' _Después de todo esto…''_ Unas garras pasaban a su lado, atrapándola con rapidez para darle un feroz mordisco. _''…¿mereceré ser amado? ¿Poder seguir siendo un miembro de Fairy Tail?''_

La vista era bastante terrorífica, un Natsu cubierto por la sangre de los Hollows, rodeado de los trozos que aún no se habían desvanecido de los Adjuchas muertos. Ágilmente atacando y mutilando todos a su alrededor. Nunca dejando de comer, nunca dejando de llorar.

'' **Un monstruo…no llora…''**

Su pecho latía fuertemente, el dolor nunca dejando su corazón. Era una situación horrible. Pero a lo mejor todo ese dolor, todas esas dudas en su mente, todas esas lagrimas…a lo mejor significaban que no era un monstruo.

'' _Os prometo…''_ En su mente, la figura de las dos personas que más importaban en su vida. _''…que nunca verán esta parte de mi…Nunca dejare de ser el mismo a vuestro lado…Nunca os daré un motivo para tener miedo…Nunca dejare de amar.''_

 **(En Earthland/Ligero TimeSkip)**

Habían pasado unos días desde que la búsqueda de Natsu había comenzado. La mayoría de los miembros tomaban trabajos alejados de la ciudad para tener la oportunidad de buscar pistas sobre el Dragon Slayer. Los más cercanos a Natsu, sin embargo, se habían encargado de recorrer todas las cercanías de Fairy Tail, sin ni siquiera pensar en la idea de coger misiones del tablón del gremio.

Gajeel, Gray y Luvia se habían dedicado a hacer encargos que los llevaran a bases de bandidos, esperando sacarles cualquier tipo de información. La exhaustiva búsqueda de Erza había terminado en un rastro de sangre del pelirrosa que terminaba sin dejar ninguna pista. Por lo que había podido ver, varios bandidos aún permanecían inconscientes en el camino, dándole la idea de que a lo mejor algún grupo de ellos consiguiera secuestrar a su pelirrosa favorito.

Mientras ellos seguían las ordenes de Erza de buscar en las bases más débiles, la maga de clase S se había dedicado a buscar en gremios oscuros menores, eliminándolos si no le daban las respuestas que buscaba.

Levy y Happy llevaban a Lucy a bares cercanos o festivales, intentando escuchar cualquier tipo de información útil, y a su vez animar a la joven rubia en depresión. Para ella todo esto era devastador. Natsu era el ser más animado del gremio, por su ausencia podía ver que sin él la alegría tan común de Fairy Taul era prácticamente inexistente. Y ahora mismo podría estar muerto…por su culpa.

Mirajane simplemente permanecía tras la barra, su sonrisa sin aparecer desde la terrible noticia. Solo limpiaba los platos con tristeza, esperando el día en el que Natsu abriera la puerta del gremio de una patada y la hiciera sonreír de nuevo.

Hoy era uno de esos extraños días en los que el gremio estaba lleno de nuevo. Los miembros volvían de sus misiones, para descansar e intercambiar cualquier tipo de información que hayan obtenido, que solía ser ninguna. Nadie quería mencionarlo, pero las esperanzas de encontrar al Dragon Slayer iban disminuyendo día a día.

En la barra Erza y Mirajane pasaban su tiempo de descanso en silencio. Mirajane con su rostro apoyado en su mano, mirando al vacío, mientras Erza tomaba una bebida que Cana le había recomendado. No tenía ganas de ninguna tarta de fresa. No probaría ninguna hasta que no estuviera Natsu a su lado.

''No os preocupéis.'' Escuchaban a sus espaldas. El joven Gajeel le mostraba la misión que había cogido a Mirajane para que pudiera apuntarla. ''El vínculo con la rubia no para de desaparecer, pero el que tiene con vosotras es incluso más fuerte que antes. Sigue vivo.''

Las palabras del hijo de Metalicana aliviaban el dolor de sus corazones, tranquilas al ver que no había muerto. Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para marcharse, Gajeel se detuvo unos segundos.

''Es como si donde sea que este, su amor por las dos le mantuviera con vida.'' Añadió, nunca dejando de darles la espalda, para luego irse del edificio.

Ninguna escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, las dos centradas en lo dicho por Gajeel. ¿Era tan intenso el amor que sentía por ellas? No podían evitar sonrojarse ante la idea. Ninguna de las dos había pasado mucho tiempo con el pelirrosa después de que crecieran. Al menos no tanto como lo que solían pasar de pequeños. Era como si el ver a Natsu como un niño inmaduro las hubiera separado de él.

Pero en ese momento solo veían una parte de lo que era Natsu. Habían tenido tiempo para pensar en el pelirrosa, y las dos parecían llegar a la misma conclusión. El lado infantil del pelirrosa lo había desarrollado para el gremio. Siempre actuaba como un idiota, pero a su vez, en el gremio siempre había risas y alegría. ¿Y si Natsu actuaba así para dar felicidad a los miembros de Fairy Tail?

En varios momentos habían presenciado que Natsu era capaz de comportarse de manera seria. Ya fuera para pelear por su familia, o para quitarles la tristeza de sus pensamientos, había momentos en los que Natsu Dragneel calentaba sus corazones con una calmada sonrisa.

Nunca habían considerado a Natsu como alguien tan importante en sus vidas. Le tenían cariño sí, pero pensaban que era el mismo nivel de amor que sentían por todo Fairy Tail. Sin embargo, ahí estaban, cada día siendo más triste que el anterior, cada latido de sus corazones llenos de melancolía. ¿Acaso Natsu les llenaba la vida con tanto amor sin darse cuenta?

Según suelen decir, solo cuando lo pierdes te das cuenta de lo importante que era.

''Erza…'' Saliendo de sus pensamientos, podía oír como su amiga de la infancia la llamaba. ''¿Cómo es que Natsu nos ama tanto?''

Esa era una pregunta que Erza tenía desde que Gajeel menciono los vínculos. Según pensaba, el pelirrosa la odiaba y temía. ¿Cómo era que sentía tanto amor por ella? Un amor superior a cualquier amistad. Un amor tan intenso por ella y Mirajane que consiguió salvarle del inevitable destino de un dragón con el corazón roto.

''No tengo ni idea…''

Levantando su rostro, Mirajane miraba la madera de la barra con duda.

''Antes no me había dado cuenta…pero Natsu es el mejor hombre que he conocido.'' Mirajane tenía toda la atención de Erza, pero ella seguía mirando hacia abajo. ''Es difícil darse cuenta…por como actuaba te hacía pensar que el romance no iba con Natsu.'' Añadía con una risa nerviosa.

''Si…todas pensábamos que Natsu no tenía ningún interés romántico…'' Tomó un trago de su bebida. ''Creo que había más en él de lo que podíamos ver…''

''Mira ahora el gremio.'' La pelirroja echo un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, el mismo panorama de los últimos días. ''Nadie ríe, nadie pelea…pensábamos que Natsu era un idiota…pero era un idiota solo para ver el gremio feliz!'' Recuerdos llegaban a Mirajane. Recuerdos de un Natsu bastante calmado junto a ella en el cementerio. Un Natsu que le dijo como Lissana no hubiera querido verla tan deprimida. Un Natsu que con una sonrisa llena de amor, le aseguraba que nunca estaría sola, que nunca dejaría que algo así volviera a pasar. Que siempre protegería su sonrisa.

''¿Por qué no pude ver lo buen hombre que era?'' Decía en sollozos, provocando que Erza apretara los dientes con fuerza, intentando no llorar en frente de todos. ''Cuando me doy cuenta de toda la felicidad que me daba…de todo lo que significaba para mi…es cuando lo he perdido…''

Las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de la joven, sus manos intentando secar sus mejillas sin éxito.

''¡¿Por qué cuando más lo quiero no puedo devolverle todo el amor que me ha dado?!''

Los miembros que escuchaban intentaban ignorar la conversación, los sollozos de Mirajane siendo algo que rompía el corazón hasta al propio maestro, que bebía y bebía para no derrumbarse. Erza rodeaba a Mirajane con un brazo, acariciando su hombro lentamente mientras su cabeza se apoyaba en su hombro.

''Yo…Yo me siento igual que tu…pero yo tenía-, tengo miedo''

Mirajane trataba de calmar su respiración agitada. ''¿M-Miedo de que?''

Un suspiro fue lo primero que escuchó de la pelirroja.

''Se cómo de importante es Natsu para mi…sé cuánto amor me hacía sentir aunque no me diera cuenta, cuanta felicidad generaba con solo una sonrisa…'' Mirajane asentía. ''Pero tengo un pasado…que hasta que no lo resuelva, no creo que merezca amar.''

Mirajane quería preguntar, pero el pasado de Erza era un tema del que nunca había hablado, ni siquiera en su infancia.

''Siento que si le diera todo el amor que pudiera ahora…y mi pasado vuelve…tengo miedo de que pudiera hacerle daño. Como Lucy''

¿Un chico de su pasado? Por como Erza hablaba, no sentía amor por aquel hombre. O al menos no tanto como el que quería profesarle al pelirrosa. Pero Erza tenía razón, mejor esperar a que se resolviera ese asunto. Si el vínculo con alguna de las dos llegara a romperse como el de Lucy no sabrían si habría esperanza.

Era por ello que Erza sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a Jellal algún día. Que tendría que verlo cara a cara y confirmar que es lo que siente. Algo dentro de ella le decía que por mucho cariño que le hubiera tenido en su niñez, no podría sustituir lo que Natsu significaba en su vida.

Hay veces en las que uno no sabe si lo que siente es amor. O la intensidad de ese amor. Es fácil confundirse y pensar que sientes amor romántico por una persona por la que solo sientes amor familiar, o viceversa. Pero al experimentar la perdida de Natsu, Erza estaba segura de una cosa. Daba igual si no estabas realmente segura de lo que sentías, cuando toda tu vida depende de una persona…cuando te das cuenta de que necesitas cierta persona para vivir, que no puedes soportar la existencia sin esa persona…Es cuando sabes que realmente amas a esa persona.

Lo de Jellal fue duro para ella. La llenó de miedo y la hizo llevar una armadura para siempre ser fuerte, para nunca sentir dolor. Pero nunca fue solo Jellal. Fue la tristeza de perder a Rob, a sus amigos, el trauma por las torturas a las que fue sometida y el miedo a nunca poder ser libre. Pudo seguir adelante y ser feliz.

Si perdiera a Natsu para siempre…ninguna de las dos podía imaginarse toda una vida sin la persona que tanto las había alegrado.

''Volverá…'' Dijo Erza casi en un susurro, temiendo que si hablaba más fuerte todos se darían cuenta de las lágrimas que salían de su ojo.

Mirajane se apoyaba más en Erza. ''Volverá…''

 **(Las Noches. Hueco Mundo)**

''¿Me ha llamado, Aizen-sama?''

Con Gin a su lado, Aizen quitaba su vista de las imágenes que veía en su mesa para dirigirse a la recién llegada.

''Harribel…sí. Ha llegado a mis oídos que un poderoso Hollow deambula por la zona. Al parecer todo ser que hace contacto con él es eliminado.''

''Quiere que me encargue de él.''

''No, por dios, no.'' Una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. ''Por lo que sabemos, mata a todos los Hollows que le atacan. Ya que no suelen haber muchos con intenciones pacíficas, no sabemos si es realmente una amenaza.''

Aunque Harribel solo tenía que seguir ordenes, tenía dudas con el razonamiento de Aizen. Los Hollows eran criaturas que solo pensaban en matar. Solo algunos pocos como ella eran 'pacíficos', y en su caso era por el aspecto de su muerte.

''Quiero que hagas contacto con él, háblale de nosotros e intenta reclutarlo. Si ves que no es capaz de razonar, elimínalo. Llévate a Stark contigo.''

''Entendido.'' Dijo firmemente antes de marcharse.

Caminando por los pasillos de las noches se dirigía hacia la localización del Primera Espada, queriendo acabar cuanto antes su misión. El reclutamiento no era de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer. Aparte de su Facción, y de Stark (simplemente porque era demasiado vago para ser un problema) todos los demás Hollows o Arrancars eran una molestia. Seres que solo querían pelear, bestias que disfrutaban alimentándose de otros.

Siempre mostraba un rostro neutro, pero internamente no guardaba nada de cariño hacia sus camaradas. Aunque pensándolo bien, dudaba mucho que algún Hollow fuera capaz de sentir amor hacia otro. Al menos un tipo de amor más intenso que el que ella sentía por su Fracción.

''¿Acaso tienes miedo Stark? Pelea conmigo de una vez!''

Sabía que estaba llegando al lugar al escuchar los gritos del Sexto Espada, que como siempre solo tenía en su mente pelear.

''Ahora no Grimmjow.'' Intervino ella. ''Aizen-sama tiene una misión para nosotros.'' Dijo, provocando que Grimmjow se fuera del lugar con un 'tch'.

''Ugh…¿una misión? Que hay que hacer ahora…''

Intentaba ignorar la actitud perezosa del Espada más poderoso, ella siendo la primera en querer terminar esto lo más rápido posible. ''Reclutamiento.''

''¿Eh…? ¿Seguro que necesito ir? Dudo mucho que un Adjucha te cause problemas, por mucho potencial que tenga para ser Arrancar.'' Realmente no quería trabajar. Tenía una cama con su nombre en ella, y pasaría todo el día con ella si estaba en su mano.

''Según nuestra información se trata de un Vasto Lorde…y por las lecturas de su Reiatsu, uno que podría ser más poderoso que el Quinto Espada.''

 **(Minutos después)**

Tier Harribel se dirigía hacia donde la firma de Reiatsu del Vasto Lorde estaba localizada, un perezoso Stark a su lado.

''¿Por qué no coger al Cuarto? Puede que sea fuerte pero tú eres la Tres. (En Bleach Harribel nunca se menciona como Tercera) Dudo mucho que pueda contra ti.'' Se quejaba.

''Su Reiatsu fue analizado desde muy lejos, la lectura no era para nada precisa y aun así decía que podía ser Quinta o superior. Si es una amenaza hay que estar preparados.'' Nunca mirando a su compañero, podía ver como se acercaban a su objetivo.

Llegando a una zona abierta los dos observaban el escenario que tenían delante. En una zona desértica, trozos de cuerpos desaparecían alrededor de lo que suponían que era su objetivo. _''Alguno de esos cuerpos son de Vasto Lordes…¿ha acabado con todos ellos sin ser herido?''_ Harribel estaba sorprendida.

Incluso los Privaron Espada tendrían dificultades contra un grupo numeroso de Vasto Lordes.

La figura que permanecía erguida en el centro del lugar la llenaba de curiosidad. Por su mano alzada pudo deducir que acababa de lanzar un Cero, posiblemente para acabar con el último de sus oponentes. Su apariencia era diferente a como la había imaginado.

Su piel pálida, como cuando un Hollow era creado. Sus ojos, a diferencia de los de ella, eran totalmente negros, con sus pupilas de un brillante amarillo. Su pelo de un precioso color rosa con dos cuernos sobresaliendo de su frente, y solo un fragmento de su máscara cubriendo la parte inferior de su rostro.

''No tiene ninguna Zanpakuto, ¿cómo puede tener su máscara arrancada? Se supone que cuando uno se convierte en Arrancar obtiene poderes de Shinigami…pero ese no tiene nada de Shinigami…'' Preguntaba Stark, su pereza siendo sustituida por seriedad ante el joven Hollow que estaba mirando. ''Este tiene pelo, ojos…si no fuera por sus alas y el color de su piel pensaría que es un Arrancar.''

Harribel no le respondía. Ella también estaba confusa ante el ser que la había mandado a buscar. Pero su sorpresa fue gigantesca cuando el pelirrosa se giró hacia ella. Su mente le exigía que no mirara lo que tenía entre las piernas. Obviamente los Hollow fuera de Las Noches no disponían de ropa, pero porque ninguno tenía nada que ocultar… _''No sabía que sin ser Arrancar podría tener…''_ Sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado para confusión de Stark, Harribel decidió usar todo su esfuerzo para no pensar o mirar **_eso_**.

Subiendo su mirada, no pudo identificar ningún agujero en su cuerpo. Aunque a pesar de la cantidad de piel que mostraba ella, el suyo tampoco era visible a simple vista…

Pero lo que más la sorprendió fueron sus ojos. Una marca de lágrimas saliendo de ellos, mientras estos la miraban con cansancio y tristeza. Sin duda era un Hollow peculiar.

Natsu simplemente esperaba a que ellos le atacaran, como todos hacían. Aunque fueran lo más parecidos a un humano que había encontrado, el fragmento de mascara en el cuello de Stark le indicaba que solo eran diferentes en aspecto. Seguían siendo bestias de este cruel mundo. Bestias que querrían comérselo.

''Soy Tier Harribel, Espada Tres. Él es Coyote Starrk, Primera Espada.'' Se presentaba ella, haciendo que Stark rodara sus ojos al ver lo seria que era. ''Venimos por órdenes de Aizen-sama para conocerte.''

'' _¿Aizen? ¿Es el jefe de este lugar?''_ Era la primera vez que escuchaba algo parecido. Según lo que sabía no había ningún tipo de sociedad en Hueco Mundo. No líderes, no ciudades. Todos actuaban como animales salvajes.

Pero podía pensar en políticas en otro momento. Porque ahora había una situación que no se esperaba que ocurriera, al menos no en Hueco Mundo. Dos Hollow no querían matarle! El hombre no parecía mala gente. Algo en él le recordaba a Gildarts.

La mujer…sinceramente era la mujer más preciosa que había visto nunca. No se había olvidado de Erza o Mirajane, nada más lejos de la realidad. Para él las dos eran ángeles en cuestión de belleza. Pura y adorable. Pero esta mujer en frente suya…ni sus amigas tenían un cuerpo tan desarrollado. Sus músculos tonificados, pero no de una manera fea a la vista.

Para incomodidad del pelirrosa, la rubia mostraba muchísima piel, estando a ligeros centímetros de tener los pezones expuestos. Por más que se esforzara no podía encontrar una zona parte de su cuerpo que no fuera increíblemente atractiva.

''¿No me vais a atacar?'' Preguntaba Natsu, algo dudoso de que existiera el contacto amistoso en este mundo.

''Nuestro líder desea hablar contigo. Es nuestra intención el ser aliados, por lo que no tenemos deseos de pelear.'' Volvió a responder Harribel, ya que Stark no tenía ganas de hablar.

Su seriedad le recordaba a Erza. Tan formal en cada situación del gremio, aunque por como comía sus tartas de fresas Natsu sabía que la joven pelirroja podía ser la chica más linda si quisiera, siendo su frialdad solo una manera de controlar el gremio. ¿Sería esta rubia igual?

Inconscientemente, una leve sonrisa apareció bajo su máscara, que Harribel pudo identificar por la forma en la que se movía su rostro. Algo curiosa ante el por qué sonreiría al verla.

''Es un alivio…cada vez que uno de estos seres me ataca tengo que comermelo…Estoy harto de matar, y por más que camino no dejan de atacarme a donde quiera que voy…''

'' _¿Estos seres? ¿Acaso ni siquiera sabe lo que es un Hollow?''_ Pensaba Stark, cabreado de que el pelirrosa le obligara a pensar tanto.

Harribel levantó una ceja ante lo dicho por Natsu. ¿Harto de matar? Por las marcas debajo de sus ojos era claro que había estado llorando _. ''¿Ha llorado porque tuvo que matar a los que le atacaron…?''_ Su interés aumentaba por cada pequeño dato que iba averiguando sobre el pelirrosa.

''Soy Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. Encantado!''

* * *

Aunque este capítulo se haya basado mucho en el factor psicológico, es simplemente porque lo veía necesario. **Sigue siendo un fic con la temática 'amor'** , y puede que al avanzar la historia erotismo o cachondeo o lo que sea.

 **Ví necesario el aspecto psicológico** porque cualquier miembro de Fairy Tail odia el concepto de matar, y Hueco Mundo es un lugar donde basicamente no hay alimento, solo otros Hollow. Es un mundo donde tienes que comer o morir, y alguien como Natsu no lo haria con facilidad. En otras circunstancias solo les golpearía, pero este Natsu es un Natsu que perdió su razon de vivir, y Erza y Mirajane se convirtieron en lo unico que le mantiene con vida. Ha formado una enorme dependencia con las dos, por lo que necesita con toda su alma volver a donde esten ellas.

No creo que el Arco de Bleach dure mucho, pero si dire que ahora esta situado cerca de el rescate de Orihime. **Cerca.**

 **Lo del harem** , a mi me da igual el numero. Mientras esten Erza y Mirajane estaré feliz, las necesito para el romance y sinceramente me encantan tanto las dos que no podia simplemente dejar una de lado, por mucho que queria que este fic fuera solo pareja monogama al principio. **De momento solo estan ellas dos**. Dependiendo de si alguien o mucha gente **quieren otra, podria añadirla**. Posiblemente acabaria siendo Lucy o Harribel (en este fic no se odia a Lucy, solo necesitaba un poco de drama y ella era la opcion mas sencilla). Si acabará siendo Harribel (o alguna otra de Bleach) no sería muy dificil, solo tendria que añadir mas tiempo en el mundo de Bleach y un par de interacciones. Con Lucy seria mas dificil, tendria que crear toda una historia dramatica de _Hurt & Comfort_. Pero igualmente podria hacerlo. (IMO, las de Bleach son mas sexys)

Espero les haya gustado, si tienen alguna duda o critica no tengan miedo en expresarla tanto en reviews como en mensaje privado. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de Autor al final del capítulo.**

* * *

Gajeel se encontraba delante de la puerta de Fairy Tail, tomándose unos segundos para respirar. Desde la desaparición de Natsu y los continuos fracasos al intentar encontrarlo, Gajeel se había convertido en el único medio para saber si el pelirrosa seguía vivo. Al ser el único Dragon Slayer en la zona, solo él podía percibir los vínculos enlazados a Erza y Mirajane.

No es que le molestara, entendía perfectamente la preocupación del gremio por su miembro más carismático, pero le resultaba algo incómodo el ver como todos le miraban cada vez que entraba en el gremio. Como si miraran a un doctor que fuera a darles malas noticias.

Suspirando, sabiendo que no podía evitarlo, abrió las puertas del gremio. Nada más entrar pudo ver lo que ya estaba esperando, la mayoría de las miradas centrándose en su persona. Intentando no dejar que le afectara demasiado, se dirigió al bar del gremio, esperando que un par de bebidas pudieran relajarle.

Mirajane, sin embargo, no se movía del lugar. Sus ojos, al igual que los de Erza, no se despegaban del Dragon Slayer restante, dejándole claro que no haría nada hasta escuchar lo que quería saber.

''Sigue vivo…'' Suspiró, viendo como a Mirajane se le iluminaba el rostro, para después ir a buscar sus bebidas. Erza inmediatamente volvió a su bebida, aliviada al saber que su mayor fuente de felicidad seguía vivo.

Después de darle a Gajeel lo que había pedido, Mirajane se quedó delante de Erza, limpiando la barra para pasar el rato, mientras las dos probablemente compartían la misma línea de pensamiento.

''Hay una cosa que no entiendo.'' Girando su rostro levemente, Gajeel pudo ver como Levy se sentaba entre él y Erza. ''No puedes…¿rastrear el vínculo ese? Si puedes olerlo, deberías de poder seguirlo hasta su origen.''

Otro suspiró fue escuchado de parte de Gajeel. No por la pregunta en sí, era una pregunta muy buena, pero había despertado la curiosidad de las dos 'amigas' de Natsu. Realmente no le gustaba sentir sus miradas clavadas en su piel, esas dos le daban escalofríos.

''La palabra 'vinculo' es solo representativa…'' Dijo, tomando un trago del vaso que tenía en su mano. ''No es que haya literalmente una cuerda mágica atada a las dos. No soy un experto en el tema, pero la marca…mm como lo explico…'' Se rascaba la cabeza con su mano restante, intentando buscar una explicación plausible que no resultara en una paliza por parte de las dos bestias femeninas del gremio.

''Solo sirve para unir sus vidas, y para dejar claro a los demás que ellas son de su propiedad. A lo mejor Natsu podría rastrearlas, pero para otros dragones externos como yo, solo es como una señal de advertencia. 'Propiedad de Natsu', algo así.''

''¿Somos…de Natsu?'' Preguntaba Mirajane, su sonrojo solo equivalente al de Erza, las dos encontrando bastante embarazoso lo dicho por Gajeel.

''No. Vuestro vínculo es uno incompleto. Todavía no sois realmente sus hembras.''

'¿Todavía?' Erza estaba consiguiendo que su rostro adquiriera el mismo color que su propio pelo.

''Pero…'' Empezó Levy. ''Si esa marca puede saber si Natsu está vivo o no, ¿no debería de estar conectado de alguna manera a él? Debería ser posible buscar su rastro.''

Gajeel levantaba una ceja, ligeramente sorprendido ante la inteligencia de la pequeña peliazul. ''Como dije antes, solo puedo percibir que son suyas.'' Ignorando los ligeros murmullos de 'aun no…' provenientes de las muy avergonzadas chicas. ''Es muy posible que Natsu sea capaz de seguir esa conexión, o ellas dos si el vínculo llega a completarse, pero yo no puedo sentir lo mismo que sienten los que tienen esa conexión.''

No lo iban a negar, estaban algo decepcionadas. Aunque fuera genial que pudieran saber el estado de Natsu, el no poder saber dónde estaba o como encontrarlo era algo bastante deprimente para ellas. Necesitaban verlo lo antes posible, necesitaban hablar sobre esos sentimientos que el pelirrosa tenía por ellas. Querían saber cómo fue que empezó a sentirse así, por qué. Pero sobre todo querían saber que harían ellas con esa información.

Por mucho que lo pensaran, ahora mismo solo podían llegar a una conclusión. Natsu era la persona que más felicidad les generaba. Cada vez que pensaban en sus experiencias individuales con él, esos momentos en los que Natsu perdía su inmadurez y les mostraba el hombre que realmente era, sus corazones no podían dejar de latir con intensidad, una calidad sensación recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Pero aun sabiendo eso, sus situaciones eran muy complicadas como para decir inmediatamente 'quiero salir con él!'.

Mirajane sentía culpabilidad por su hermana menor. Aunque no estuviera ya presente, cada vez que pensaba en lo mucho que amaba al pelirrosa una gran culpabilidad surgía de su estómago, pensando en si su hermana llegaría a odiarla por la aparente traición que suponía pensar en Natsu de esa manera.

Erza sin embargo, no sabía dónde estaba Jellal en su vida. Sabia (más o menos) lo que sentía por Natsu, sabia lo importante que era en su vida, y que nunca podría salir a delante sin él.

Lo necesitaba.

Pero Jellal es un asunto que nunca ha estado resuelto. Le rompió el corazón ver como cambió, pero lo que atormentaba a Erza era que no sabía por qué había cambiado de esa manera, o si seguía siendo así. Tenía miedo de que si le daba esperanzas a Natsu, acabaría perdiéndolo por el asunto de Jellal. Nunca es bueno ignorar las incógnitas, y en este momento Jellal era una incógnita muy grande en su vida. Sabía que actualmente no sentía por él el mismo amor que hacia Natsu, pero solo estaría totalmente segura al confrontarle.

De manera sincronizada, ambas mujeres suspiraron, ninguna sabiendo cómo responder a los sentimientos de Natsu. Solo sabiendo que querían responder a ellos de alguna manera.

''Y…'' las miradas volvieron a concentrarse en Levy. ''…si Natsu vuelve…''

'' _Cuando_ vuelva'' rectifico Erza de manera autoritaria.

''E-Eso…'' Decía algo nerviosa al ver la agresividad de la pelirroja. ''Cuando vuelva…¿qué haréis? Es decir…os quiere a las dos…y no puede ignorar a ninguna por esos vínculos…''

Erza y Mirajane intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa. Ya era bastante complejo el hecho de estar viendo a Natsu como un posible candidato amoroso, ¿pero ahora también tenían que pensar en la otra involucrada?

Al contrario de lo que creían los del gremio, ellas no se odiaban. Aunque siempre haya existido una rivalidad entre las dos mujeres, a la hora de la verdad se consideraban amigas cercanas.

Pero aun así, pensar en esa situación era demasiado problemático. ¿Debían compartir? ¿Debían tratar de ganar a Natsu primero? ¿O a lo mejor dejarle a la otra ganar su corazón? Estaba bastante claro que si obligaban a Natsu a elegir era muy probable que el vínculo fuera afectado de manera negativa, y después de lo ocurrido con Lucy, dudaban de que Natsu pudiera sobrevivir a dicha situación.

Pero…¿compartir? Por mucho que se tuvieran un gran amor mutuo entre las dos (amistoso) el romance siempre ha sido algo considerado como íntimo. Una cosa preciada entre dos personas, un atesorado resultado del amor compartido entre dos individuos. Ninguna de ellas quería compartir algo tan preciado, si es que llegaran a hacerlo con Natsu. Aunque, ¿serían capaces de exponer a Natsu a un dolor similar al que ha pasado con Lucy solo por el egoísmo de las dos jóvenes?

Un tema bastante complicado, sí.

O simplemente los humanos son expertos en complicar las cosas que podrían tener soluciones sencillas.

Levy interpretó el silencio de las dos como que no sabían la respuesta. Y no las culpaba. Incluso para ella la situación presente era demasiado compleja.

''Tiene que ser una putada, formar más de un vínculo que pueda matarte. No envidio a los dragones para nada.'' Comentaba Cana desde el suelo, su estado de embriaguez demasiado alto como para intentar levantarse.

''No es lo mismo.'' Respondió Gajeel, sin molestarse en mirar a la borracha del gremio. ''La mayoría de los dragones solo realizan un vínculo. Y tampoco lo hacen como Natsu. Aunque tengan sentimientos el uno por el otro, la hembra valora también la estabilidad que puede darle ese dragón a su futura familia.'' Todas atendían a la explicación de Gajeel. Nadie sabía nada sobre los extintos seres, y la información dada por Gajeel daba a entender que eran una especie bastante inteligente.

''Por mucho amor que sienta por un dragón, si sabe que este nunca podría proteger a sus crías, no formara una unión. Los dragones son longevos, tienen paciencia para esperar a otro candidato, y toda hembra valora primero la seguridad de sus crías antes que su desesperación en encontrar un macho.''

Eso decía mucho sobre las criaturas. Era como una mezcla de romanticismo con pragmatismo. Pero al escuchar que todo era por la seguridad de sus futuros hijos, las chicas sonreían, viendo el gran amor que profesaban las dragonas por su descendencia.

''¿Entonces por qué Natsu creó más de un vínculo? Si es cierto que su instinto fue lo que le dio la habilidad para generarlos, ¿no debería también ser su instinto el que limitara esas uniones para que no pasara…lo que ha pasado?'' Levy preguntaba, dejando claro a todo el mundo como ella era la más inteligente del gremio.

La mayoría de los miembros masculinos del gremio habían desconectado de la conversación, siendo esta demasiada complicada para ellos. Cana se limitó a centrar toda su atención en intentar no desmallarse mientras bebía sus barriles llenos de alcohol.

Gajeel la miraba con curiosidad. Desde que había entrado al gremio no se había fijado demasiado en la chica peliazul, pero ahora no podía negar que le resultaba…

'Interesante…' pensaba él.

''No todos los dragones son iguales pequeñaja.'' Respondía él, provocando que la joven inflara sus mejillas con frustración. ''Igneel tiene una cosa que lo diferencia de Metalicana, y no es solo su elemento mágico.''

''¿Y qué es?'' Preguntaba Mirajane, queriendo aportar algo en la conversación.

''Igneel es un Rey Dragón.''

''¿Rey Dragón?'' Erza sentía curiosidad ante esa información.

Abrazando su barril lleno de alcohol, Cana separó su boca de este durante un segundo. ''¿Es Natsu como una especie de príncipe dragón? ¿Es raro que eso lo haga más atractivo?'' Su boca se cerró rápidamente al ver las miradas de Mirajane y Erza, no queriendo provocar más al dúo femenino.

''No, los dragones no tienen ninguna clase de gobierno.'' Gajeel miraba su copa vacía. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba hablando? Se le estaba haciendo eterno.

''¿Y entonces que define a un Rey Dragón?'' Preguntaba esta vez Erza.

''Su magia, supongo.'' Contestaba aburrido, ganándose las miradas incrédulas de sus oyentes. ''Tampoco es que sea un experto al detalle sobre dragones, todo lo que se me lo explicaron hace años!'' Las chicas presentes en la conversación no se sorprendieron demasiado. Últimamente Gajeel había estado actuando de manera ligeramente inteligente. Pero en el fondo seguía siendo un idiota.

''Por lo que sé su magia es más poderosa que la de los dragones corrientes. También sé que forman más de un vínculo, creo que para propagar más esa magia.''

''¿O sea que Natsu tiene en su instinto formar un poderoso harem real? Hahahaha ya me imagino a Erza y Mirajane llamándole 'Natsu-sama'!''

Los presentes se alejaban poco a poco de la borracha del gremio, todos viendo por el rostro de Erza que estar cerca de esas dos sería tan peligroso como ponerse en la boca de un dragón. Desde su lugar de trabajo, Mirajane veía como Erza se acercaba a una muy asustada Cana, esta pidiendo piedad por su vida. 'Magia poderosa…ligeramente más maduro…el corazón más puro de todos…incluso la capacidad de influenciar a personas como Erza…¿Cuánto de ti no pude ver, Natsu?'

Mientras Erza perseguía a Cana, no pasó desapercibido para Mirajane las sonrisas del gremio al ver como de asustada estaba la joven del bikini. 'Incluso cuando no estás aquí les traes una sonrisa…' como si lo hubiera invocado, una ligera sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de la peliblanca. '¿Que hemos hecho…para merecernos a alguien tan impresionante como tú?'

 **(Hueco Mundo)**

''¿Homo?''

''Hollow''

''¿Y por qué dices que soy un Honou?''

''Hollow! ¿Acaso eres idiota?''

El grupo de tres 'Hollows' caminaba en dirección a Las Noches. Para sorpresa de Harribel, no solo Natsu no sabía nada sobre Hueco Mundo o los Hollows, sino que también parecía ser la única persona capaz de alterar a Starrk, aparte de Lilynette. Aunque su rostro mantuviera su seria apariencia, internamente le resultaba bastante entretenido como el extraño pelirrosa actuaba.

''No es mi culpa no saber nada de eso, solo llevo aquí unos días.''

Ante esa información el interés de Harribel incremento exponencialmente. ''¿Solo unos días? ¿Y ya eres Vasto Lorde?''

''¿Vasto que?''

Starrk intercambiaba con Harribel una mirada de incredulidad. Natsu era el ser más extraño que habían encontrado en Hueco Mundo.

''Ignorando lo de ser Vasto Lorde, todo Hollow que llega aquí sabe lo que es y donde está. Tus instintos se centran en la desesperación de tu corazón, prácticamente enseñándote todo lo que debes saber.'' Explicaba Starrk, intentado volver a su tonalidad calmada. A ningún Hollow le explicaban nada sobre Hueco Mundo, simplemente lo sabían.

''Mmm…'' Natsu se llevaba una mano a su barbilla, adoptando un rostro de concentración que divertía a Harribel. ''No tengo ni idea sobre que es un Homo o que pueden hacer.'' Harribel tuvo que esforzarse para no romper su rostro serio al ver la reacción de Starrk. ''Lo único que sé es que al llegar aquí era enorme, y una voz me decía que tenía que comer o nunca volvería a ver a mis amigos…'' Su voz perdió la energía que había mostrado anteriormente, su sonrisa desapareciendo.

En sus ojos pudieron ver algo que era imposible presenciar en Hueco Mundo. Culpabilidad.

''Y-Yo no quería hacerles daño…pero ellos no paraban de atacarme…eran demasiados y solo pensaban en matarme…'' Apretaba los dientes con fuerza, sin notar como una lagrima recorría su mejilla. ''No podía dejar que me mataran…nunca me perdonaría si muriera aquí y las dejara solas…por eso le hice caso a la voz. Ya que tenía que m-matar…al menos no dejaría que murieran en vano…cuando los como, me hacen más fuerte…más fuerte para volver a casa. En cierta manera, les doy un significado a su muerte…'' Natsu soltaba una leve risa, esta llena de tristeza. ''Sé que suena estúpido…''

Ninguno de los dos Espada sabía que decir. Sin duda alguna, este era el Hollow más intrigante que habían visto en toda su vida. ¿Un Hollow que se siente culpable por comerse a los demás? ¿Que se los come por compasión? Starrk tenía claro que si uno de esos salvajes intentara comerle lo mataría sin ningún resentimiento. Pero, ¿buscarle un sentido a su muerte? ¿Para que su atacante no muera en vano?

Joder, Starrk estaba hasta dudoso de que los Hollows pudieran llorar por otros Hollows que solo hayan intentado hacerles daño.

''Eres bastante…peculiar.'' Comentaba Harribel, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante toda esa información.

''…¿Gracias?''

Siguieron su camino con una mayor cantidad de silencio, de tiempo en tiempo realizando más preguntas al pelirrosa, sondeando los límites de sus conocimientos sobre Hueco Mundo. Para su sorpresa, Natsu no sabía ninguno de los ataques comunes entre Hollows, cosa bastante extraña ya que antes parecía que había lanzado un Cero contra los Vasto Lorde que lo habían atacado.

Lo que ellos desconocían era que Natsu solo había hecho el gesto para crear un Cero de manera inconsciente, ni él sabía lo que quería conseguir levantado la mano de aquella manera, y al no haber conseguido generar un Cero, Natsu ignoraba la existencia de esa habilidad.

Al igual que con el término 'Hollow', Natsu desconocía cualquier tipo de ataque conocido. Cero, Bala, Sonido…Starrk se preguntaba cómo había acabado con hordas de Vasto Lordes sin usar ninguna de esas habilidades. 'Ni si quiera tiene un arma o garras…solo sus puños y colmillos…' cada vez que averiguaba algo más de Natsu, mas pereza le daba descubrir más cosas. La sola existencia del pelirrosa le causaba dolor de cabeza, y en la última hora que habían pasado con él había usado su cerebro más que en los últimos años.

Al llegar a la entrada de Las Noches Natsu pudo ver cómo había un gran número de personas esperándole.

Natsu no era tan ingenuo como se esperaban sus compañeros de Fairy Tail. O a lo mejor había madurado en ese entorno. Es decir, una semana entera, sin horas de sueño o descanso, cada segundo dedicado a sobrevivir. Esa experiencia te fuerza a madurar aunque sea un poquito.

Hueco Mundo era un lugar pútrido, donde la única regla universal era Matar. Aunque Harribel y Starrk parecieran buena gente, seguían siendo habitantes de un mundo que te obliga a ser una bestia.

No se fiaba mucho del colectivo que esperaba recibirlo.

Las personas esperándole tenían apariencias totalmente variadas. Un chico con pelo azul claro, otro con pelo rosa, uno con un parche…

Le daban igual.

Su vista se había desviado rápidamente al hombre situado en el centro del grupo. Ese rostro que le estaba mostrando, ese aura que desprendía…le recordaba a José. Y eso no era nada bueno. 'Aunque que puedo esperar del líder de este sitio…'

Aizen observaba a Natsu con una enorme curiosidad, su mente trabajando a mil por hora. 'Todavía no es un Arrancar pero tiene aparato reproductor exactamente igual al de un humano…sus ojos, son como los de un Vizard…pero tienen un brillo nada parecido al de un Vizard o Hollow.' Aunque no lo mostrara, estaba ligeramente desconcertado.

Porque después de incontables años de preparación, incluso manipulando todo a su alrededor no solo para conseguir el Hogyoku, pero para hacer que Ichigo se volviera lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudarle a evolucionar, después de tanta planificación…había aparecido una variable que no había tenido en cuenta.

Por mucho que lo mirara no podía determinar lo que tenía ante sus ojos. Y eso era peligroso.

''Así que tú eres quien ha causado tanto alboroto por los alrededores.'' Dijo Aizen, su rostro nunca mostrando el hilo de pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente.

''¿Yo? Yo solo quería volver a mi casa, pero al parecer este sitio es un matadero…'' Todos los presentes menos Starrk y Harribel sentían una ligera confusión ante lo dicho por Natsu. ''¿Tu eres el Rey de este lugar o algo así?''

No pasó desapercibido como uno de los presentes, el miembro con la apariencia de un anciano, hacia un sonido de frustración, un 'tch'. ''Si…puede llamarse así. Yo controlo todo Hueco Mundo.'' Contestaba Aizen.

''¿Entonces no puedes hacer que todo el mundo deje de querer matar? No se…darles otra cosa para poder alimentarse, o castigarlos.''

Harribel se sentía bien al ver la sorpresa en la mayoría de los presentes, Ulquiorra incluido. Al parecer no era la única que veía a Natsu como un ser único en Hueco Mundo.

''¿De que estas hablando?'' Preguntaba con fuerza el joven de pelo azul. ''Los Hollows comemos. A humanos, a Shinigamis, a otros Hollows. Si es débil como para perder la batalla solo sirve de combustible!''

Natsu intentaba no sentirse asqueado ante la actitud salvaje de Grimmjow, sinceramente no esperaba menos de cualquier ser que viviera en este mundo. Puede que Natsu actuara de manera salvaje varias veces, pero nunca había deseado dañar seriamente a nadie. Mirando a su lado, pudo ver el rostro de desaprobación en Harribel, como si le disgustara la actitud de Grimmjow. Los demás, sin embargo, parecían estar de acuerdo. '¿Que hace ella aquí? No es como ellos…'

''Puedo ver que eres un Vasto Lorde'' Intervenía Gin. 'Uno muy raro' ''¿No has comido tú también?''

Al ver como los puños de Natsu se apretaban con furia, la curiosidad de Aizen aumentaba. ''Solo cuando sé que no pararan hasta matarme. No quiero hacerle daño a nadie, pero no puedo morir en esta pocilga.''

''Y si no quieres estar en esta…pocilga…¿dónde quieres estar?'' Preguntaba Aizen.

'En Fairy Tail'

'' **No confíes en él.''**

La advertencia hizo que Natsu se detuviera. El hombre que tenía delante no era alguien en quien poder confiar, lo había sentido antes y ahora esa voz solo le había dado la razón. No sabía dónde estaba, pero una cosa tenía clara. No quería darle a Aizen la oportunidad de ir a su hogar. No sabía si era posible, pero debía evitar cualquier posibilidad de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera atacar a su familia.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, fijamente observando al Shinigami traidor.

''Cualquier sitio que no me obligue a matar.'' Fue su respuesta.

Una persona intrigante. Por suerte para Aizen, por muy diferente que sea a los demás Hollows, seguía siendo uno. Y el hecho de que no supiera nada sobre Shinigamis le ayudaría a controlar al misterioso pelirrosa.

''Entonces, únete a nosotros.''

''¿Perdona?'' Respondía confuso el Dragon Slayer.

Ninguno estaba sorprendido ante la propuesta de Aizen, era obvio que si realizaba una reunión para un Vasto Lorde era porque quería convertirlo en un Número, posiblemente un Espada.

''Nuestro objetivo es derrocar a un tirano que ha extendido su incompetencia por toda Soul Society (Sociedad de Almas). En su reinado solo existirá el sufrimiento de los más débiles, aquellos que no pueden defenderse, mientras los demás se regodean ante dicho sufrimiento en sus lujos. Todo mientras él es incapaz de hacer nada para remediarlo. Únete a nosotros, y ayudaras a crear un mundo mejor para todos.'' Explicaba Aizen con una sonrisa y un tono de voz que indicaban que él tenía la verdad absoluta.

'' **No confíes en él.''**

No necesitaba escuchar esa voz. Por mucha convicción que hubiera en las palabras de Aizen, algo en él hacía que Natsu no pudiera confiar en él. Era como demasiado confiado. Puede que no tuviera mucha lógica, pero era casi como si su _instinto_ le dijera que no podía confiar en él.

Igualmente, esta era la única sociedad en Hueco Mundo, y sinceramente no se imaginaba que fuera peor que estar solo esperando a que los Hollows salvajes dejaran de atacarte por voluntad propia. Solo tendría que evitar hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse y así estaría un paso más cerca de volver a casa.

Aun mirándole con sus ojos entrecerrados, preguntó. ''Si me uno, ¿qué tendría que hacer?''

Con una sonrisa victoriosa, Aizen alzo la mano. En sus dedos una especie de esfera azul brillaba intensamente. ''Acércate.'' Ordenó el Shinigami.

Mirando levemente a Harribel, vio como ella le decía con un gesto de su cabeza 'Adelante'. De todos los presentes, ella parecía la más confiable. No mostraba demasiadas emociones, pero por lo poco que había estado con ella pudo ver que no era necesariamente malvada. Aunque a lo mejor necesitaría más tiempo con ella para estar seguro.

Caminando lentamente hacia el líder de los Espada, sus ojos iban de lado a lado, viendo como todos los Arrancar prestaban atención al pelirrosa, curiosos de ver si la misteriosa esfera le daría la posición de Espada, y si lo hacía, que numero sería.

Cualquiera podía percibir que el Reiatsu de Natsu era digno de un Espada, pero ninguno de ellos sabía que eran incapaces de percibir el verdadero potencial del Dragon Slayer. Al fin y al cabo, gran parte de su fuerza provenía de su magia, algo que ellos no eran capaces de identificar.

Ahora delante de él, Natsu miraba aburrido la esfera. ''¿Para qué sirve eso?'' Preguntaba.

''Esto es el Hogyoku, un artefacto diseñado para romper las barreras entre Hollow y Shinigami. Si deseas poder, el Hogyoku te lo dará. Te convertirás en una criatura evolucionada, más allá de simples Shinigamis o Hollow salvajes, sin hambre irracional, sin impulsos innecesarios. Serás un ser superior.''

Los Hollows valoraban el poder por encima de todas las cosas. Menos algunas excepciones, la mayoría de ellos veían el poder como la única razón de su existencia. Por ello gran parte de los Espada respetaban a Aizen, al haber recibido una evolución de sus capacidades gracias a él.

Pero Natsu era diferente. Aunque Natsu apreciaba el poder, sus motivos eran diferentes. No solo para proteger a sus seres queridos, sino para hacer que estos se sientan orgullosos de él. Era la principal razón por la que quería ser mago de clase S, aparte de poder estar al mismo nivel que Erza y Mirajane.

Una pequeña parte en su interior creía que el motivo por el que Mirajane y Erza no eran tan cercanas a él como en su infancia era por la diferencia de poderes. Ellas se convirtieron en poderosas magas de clase S, con gran fama por todo Fiore. Mientras, Natsu seguía siendo el mismo que era fácilmente derrotado por ellas. Puede que en cierto sentido quisiera hacerse fuerte para mostrarles que era digno de estar con ellas…Por muy confuso que fuera para Natsu ese pensamiento.

Igualmente, el discurso de Aizen solo hizo ver a Natsu que ese hombre era diferente a él. No sabía para qué, pero era obvio que no quería poder para proteger a nadie. Pero daba igual para que lo quisiera Aizen. Porque Natsu sabía que no dejaría que ese poder le dominara. Usaría ese poder para salvar, en vez de para matar como los demás Espadas.

Si era verdad que no necesitaría comer más, daban igual los riesgos, aceptaría lo que sea que le diera esa esfera. Y si era algo malvado, no tenía ninguna duda en que lo derrotaría en cuestión de segundos. Natsu Dragneel no moriría en Hueco Mundo. Natsu Dragneel no se convertiría en un monstruo. No lo permitiría.

Finalizando sus pensamientos, la esfera en los dedos de Aizen comenzaba a brillar con más y más intensidad. Un color azulado tan luminoso que los presentes eran incapaces de mirar fijamente a Natsu. Todos cerraban los ojos lo menos posible, intentando captar lo máximo posible del proceso de evolución a Arrancar.

El proceso duró solo unos segundos, en los que la figura de Natsu fue envuelta completamente en luz, solo para aparecer nuevamente de manera diferente. Todos veían los cambios creados en Natsu, la mayoría no muy sorprendidos, ya que tenía muchas similitudes con los Arrancar.

Su piel recobró su color humano, dejando atrás la palidez blanca de su forma Vasto Lorde. Tanto sus cuernos como sus alas habían desaparecido, dejando solo como recordatorio de su 'pasado' Hollow una máscara facial que cubría solo su boca. Situada en la misma zona que la de Harribel, pero esta sin tener la forma de una mandíbula y sin extenderse hasta su pecho (aunque Natsu no sabía nada sobre esos detalles de Harribel). En sus manos, la funda de una espada podía apreciarse, con una empuñadura bastante regular introducida en ella.

Lo único que aun desconcertaba a Aizen eran sus ojos. A diferencia de los demás Arrancar que había creado, los ojos de Natsu no habían adoptado una imagen humana. Eran los mismos ojos que poseía en su forma de Vasto Lorde. Dos pupilas amarillas flotando en un mar de oscuridad.

''¿Alguien le puede traer ropa ya? No es una vista que este disfrutando mucho.'' Comentaba Nnoitra, haciendo que la única mujer presente recordara lo poco que estaba escondiendo Natsu.

''Enséñanos tu Resurrección.'' Ordenó Aizen.

Grimmjow estaba interesado en ver como de poderoso sería el pelirrosa al liberar su Resurrección, sonriendo de manera maniaca al imaginarse lo impresionante que podría ser la pelea que tendrían.

''¿Mi qué?'' Preguntaba un confuso Natsu, tratando de ignorar la ira que sentía al escuchar a Aizen ordenarle algo.

Los próximos segundos de silencio indicaron que el Shinigami no se esperaba esa respuesta. Al igual que con Cero, un Arrancar sabia inmediatamente cono ejecutar su Resurrección. 'Todo se ha vuelto confuso desde que apareciste…' pensaba Aizen con cierta frustración.

Szayelporro, el Octava Espada, veía a Natsu con una sonrisa. Para un científico como él, todas las incógnitas que rodeaban a Natsu eran un regalo divino. Podrían ser fallos en su transformación, pero también podrían ser claves necesarias para su camino hacia la perfección. 'Necesito experimentar con él.' Su mirada no pasó desapercibida por Harribel.

''Tu espada. Úsala.'' Respondía Starrk, sin dirigirle la mirada.

Viendo su mano, se acababa de dar cuenta de que estaba sujetando lo que parecía ser una espada enfundada. Era curioso cómo no recordaba haber empezado a sujetarla.

Agarrando la empuñadura, Natsu procedió a desenfundarla, solo para ver que dicha empuñadura no tenía filo. Es decir, no había espada.

''¿Que se supone que tengo que hacer con esto?'' Natsu se estaba enfrentando a un montón de cosas de las que no tenía ningún tipo de conocimiento. Tenía que controlarse para no gritar con todas sus fuerzas 'No entiendo nada!'. Su cuerpo cambia de forma 3 veces, ¿y ahora se supone que tiene que hacer algo con la empuñadura de una espada? ¿Y para que quería una espada sin filo?

Y aunque resultara imposible, Aizen estaba pasando por lo mismo. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Mayormente porque nada de eso tendría que estar pasando. La existencia de Natsu en si parecía ser una anomalía. '¿Ha fracasado? Puede que no haya conseguido convertirse en un Arrancar, y por ende no haber obtenido una Zanpakuto…No. Su forma ha cambiado a la de un Arrancar…deberían de haberse roto los límites entre Hollow y Shinigami…'

Desconocía completamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Viendo como el joven Dragon Slayer movía la empuñadura vacía de un lado a otro, tratando de descubrir que hacer con ella, Aizen intentaba buscar algún tipo de explicación.

Starrk había comenzado a ignorar todo lo relacionado con Natsu. Era más fácil así, no tendría que pensar más y no sufriría más dolores de cabeza. Ulquiorra, al igual que Aizen, trataba de dar con alguna explicación sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

''¿Significa que sus poderes de Hollow no se han sellado? Una especie de…¿Resurrección constante?'' Preguntaba Harribel, esperando que alguien le diera una respuesta.

''No.'' Respondió Ulquiorra. ''Si estuviera en Resurrección tendría características de su forma Vasto Lorde. Dudo mucho que sus ojos sean lo único que cambie en su Resurrección.''

''Su Reiatsu no ha cambiado'' Comentaba Barragan. ''Sigue teniendo el nivel de Espada. Por lo que tengo entendido, una tal Yoruichi tampoco utiliza Zanpakuto y tiene el nivel de un Capitán, a lo mejor este chico es su equivalente.''

'Yoruichi no utiliza Zanpakuto por decisión propia…pero ella TIENE una.' Por mucho que intentaran teorizar sobre el joven pelirrosa, ninguno de sus Espada podía dar con una explicación lógica.

''Wow…'' Todos dirigieron su atención al joven del que habían estado hablando, viendo como el joven observaba sus puños, abriéndolos y cerrándolos con curiosidad. ''Me siento…muchísimo más fuerte!''

'¿Q-Que?' Harribel disfrutaba con la personalidad de Natsu, pero ahora mismo desearía que no la confundiera tanto.

''Explícate.'' Ulquiorra le decía. ''Tu Reiatsu no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo, no has obtenido más fuerza.''

'Este tipo es muy raro…' Grimmjow no sabía que pensar. Tenía muchas ganas de pelear con él. Un Arrancar tan misterioso seguro que le daría una pelea espectacular. Pero por primera vez en su vida, su curiosidad estaba empezando a derrotar sus deseos de destrucción.

''Claro que no soy más fuerte aun, pero puedo serlo!'' Las palabras de Natsu solo confundían más y más a los Espada. ''Tengo la sensación de que si me pongo a entrenar conseguiré toda la fuerza que me ha dado la esfera rara!''

''¿Eres estúpido?'' Exclamaba Nnoitra. ''Ningún Hollow necesita entrenar para conseguir los poderes que posee. Cuando comes lo absorbes todo, y el poder que te da el Hogyoku es instantáneo, no necesitas nada para poder usarlo. Acepta que eres un fracaso!''

'Es posible que...' Aizen ignoraba los gritos de su Espada, analizando las palabras dichas por Natsu. 'Cuando ha dicho que se siente mas fuerte...¿se refería a que siente que ha obtenido el potencial para ser mas fuerte? Si eso es cierto...puede que si haya roto los limites entre Hollow y Shinigami, pero sea incapaz de darle a su Reiryoku propiedades de Shinigami, siendo así lógico que no tenga Zanpakuto...' Era solo una teoría, pero Natsu no dejaba de seguir siendo algo demasiado misterioso como para permitir que deambule libremente sin control.

''¿Un fracaso? ¿Y si te pateo el culo y vemos quien es el débil aquí?''

''¿Acaso crees que puedes derrotarme?'' Decía con una risa.

Mirando a los demás, sus ojos se detuvieron durante unos segundos en la figura de Harribel. La vista de la rubia estaba separada del cuerpo de Natsu (por razones obvias) pero su rostro seguía con la misma calma que tenía siempre. Sus hombros relajados, pero su cuerpo siempre alerta. 'Es fuerte…' con solo mirarla podía sentirlo. Al igual que con Erza y Mirajane, Tier Harribel era una mujer muy poderosa.

Volviendo a mirar a Nnoitra, Natsu sonrió. ''Pelear con Harribel sería más divertido. Al menos con ella la pelea duraría más de un segundo.''

(Pls recordar que Nnoitra es un _poquitín_ machista)

Nnoitra apretó los dientes al oír eso. Harribel era la Tres Espada, sabía que era más fuerte que él. Pero sin embargo…que le dijeran que una mujer era superior…'Pagaras por esto.'

''¿Pelear conmigo?'' Harribel se olvidó de la falta de vergüenza de Natsu para mirarle. ''No sabía que tenías planeado matarme.''

''¿M-Matarte? No por dios! Solo hablaba de una pelea amistosa, ya sabes, entre amigos.'' Tier solo le daba una mirada confusa, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado. El pelirrosa tenía que admitir que haciendo eso Harribel era adorable.

''No estoy familiarizada con el concepto…pelea amistosa.''

Sus ojos buscando apoyo, se centró en la otra única persona que parecía ser decente. El cansado Starrk, por mucho que quisiera ignorar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor no podía. Era demasiado confuso y extravagante, no podía apartar su atención de lo que ocurría alrededor de Natsu.

''Explícalo, yo tampoco lo entiendo.''

No era nada rara su duda. En Hueco Mundo, el único motivo para pelear era para matar al oponente. No existían cosas como las amistades humanas. Como mucho habían relaciones beneficiosas para ambos. Del tipo 'Tu no me matas, yo no te mato, nos ayudamos a matar a otros'. De hecho, la relación de Harribel con su Fracción era la más cariñosa que se podría tener en Hueco Mundo. O la de Nelliel y su Fracción.

''Ya sabes…mmm'' Era bastante complicado de explicar. En Fairy Tail nunca lo razonaban, simplemente lo hacían. Nadie se ofendía porque sabían que cada uno reconocía la fuerza de su contrincante.

''Una pelea amistosa se basa en el concepto de que los dos contrincantes respetan las capacidades del otro. No tienen deseos de eliminarlo, pero si desean pelear seriamente, para demostrar que son rivales dignos y que te sientes honrado al poder mostrarle tú fuerza propia. A partir de esta práctica la unión emocional entre ambos participantes suele incrementar.'' La explicación fue dada por Aizen, siendo los Shinigamis los únicos presentes más familiarizados con las costumbres humanas.

''Eso es!'' No tenía muy claro si era exactamente lo que quería decir, pero Natsu era incapaz de pensar en una explicación mejor.

''Suena…honorable'' Respondía Harribel, algo alagada ante el reconocimiento de Natsu.

''Si es algo tan importante, ¿por qué hacerlo con una mujer? Enfréntate a un guerrero de verdad, como yo!'' Exclamaba Nnoitra, su inseguridad atacando una vez más al ver como una costumbre de guerreros no era aplicada a él. ¿Acaso su fuerza no era digna?

''¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? Las mujeres son súper fuertes!'' En la mente de Natsu, solo existían mujeres poderosas. En Fairy Tail, aunque no todas fueran Clase S, cada una de ellas podía darte una pelea digna. Cana, aunque no lo pareciera, era una gran combatiente, habiendo participado varias veces en los exámenes de Clase S. Juvia había sido parte de la élite de Phantom Lord. Levy era la persona más inteligente del mundo! (su opinión).

Ademas, en Fairy Tail, al ser la mayoría de los hombres muy fuertes físicamente, las mujeres recurrían a estilos de lucha más técnicos para poder luchar dignamente con ellos, compensando la diferencia muscular con agilidad. Las mujeres de Fairy Tail habían provocado que Natsu tuviera un gran respeto por el género femenino, pensando que todas las mujeres eran tan poderosas y preciosas como las de Fairy Tail.

Y al conocer a la única mujer Espada, esas creencias se afianzaron. Si lo pensaba fríamente, era difícil pensar en alguna mujer que haya conocido que no fuera terriblemente atractiva o linda. Puede que Natsu fuera más afortunado de lo que creía.

Tier observaba a Natsu con sorpresa. Su rostro aun ocultando sus emociones, pero en su interior realmente impresionada por lo dicho por Natsu. No era la primera vez que alguien reconocía su fuerza, ser la Tres Espada era reconocimiento suficiente de su poder. Pero si era la primera vez que reconocían su poder como mujer, en vez de como Espada.

Hueco Mundo era un lugar bastante machista. Aunque ella fuera la tercera Espada más poderosa, muchos Arrancar la miraban por encima del hombro por su sexo. Varios incluso habían intentado subyugarla, pensando que al ser mujer ella caería rendida ante los pies de un macho cualquiera. Los que reconocían su fuerza era porque ignoraban el dato de que era mujer. Simplemente la veían como 'Espada', como si solo pudieran respetarla si eliminaban su género de sus mentes.

Natsu era la primera persona (primer hombre con nivel de Espada, no contando a su Fracción) que la respetaba como mujer, que no la veía de manera diferente como Nnoitra, o con indiferencia como Starrk. Era algo nuevo, una emoción que no había sentido antes.

''Ejem.'' Aizen atraía la atención de los presentes. ''Arrancar Numero 78. Preséntate ante nosotros, como nuestro nuevo camarada.'' Decía mientras miraba fijamente al Dragon Slayer, haciéndole saber que le estaba hablando a él.

Natsu levantaba curiosamente una ceja. '¿Llevamos todo este tiempo hablando y todavía no les había dicho mi nombre?' No sabía si sentirse avergonzado.

''Natsu Dragneel.'' Normalmente seria más enérgico, pero en este mundo se veía obligado a tener más momentos de seriedad de los que estaba acostumbrado a tener.

''Y dime, Natsu Dragneel, ¿deseas convertirte en Espada, y servir siendo parte de la elite dentro de los Arrancar?'' Preguntaba esta vez Tousen, viendo que Aizen estaba interactuando más de lo que debía hacer un líder.

Percibiendo la pregunta que haría Natsu, Gin se adelantó. ''Los Espada son los 10 Arrancar más poderosos bajo el mando de Aizen. Es una posición con ciertos beneficios…si es que puedes alcanzarla'' Explicaba con una risa burlona.

'Es como el grupo de Diez magos ese en el que está el viejo (Makarov)…' En otra ocasión, aceptaría el puesto encantado. Ser uno de los más poderosos en un mundo entero era algo alucinante. Pero Natsu tenía que considerar otras cosas. Si formaba parte de ese grupo, ¿significaba que no podría volver a Fairy Tail? No podía aceptar algo permanente en ese lugar, su objetivo principal era conseguir escapar de Hueco Mundo!

''Mmm…no, gracias.'' Respondió, con cierta indiferencia. Muchos se sorprendieron ante la negativa de Natsu, pero el otro pelirrosa presente, Szayelporro, sonreía con fuerza. Si el Dragon Slayer no formaba parte del ejército de Aizen, tenía muchas posibilidades de que el Shinigami le permitiera usarlo para sus experimentos.

Harribel no era estúpida, sabía lo que estaba pensando el científico. Su boca casi salivaba al imaginarse las pruebas que le haría a Natsu. La cuestión era, ¿lo permitiría? Casi ni conocía a Natsu, solo habían estado unas horas juntos.

Unas horas en las que había experimentado una diversión similar a la que sentía con su Fracción.

No sentía amor por él, no sentía un gran apego emocional o amistad. Pero había empezado a respetarle. Y era probablemente más de lo que los demás Arrancar sentirían por él.

Los demás Espada solo veían a sus Fracción o demás Números como herramientas para usar. Las dos únicas Espada que habían mostrado cierto nivel de cariño por Arrancar ajenos eran Harribel y Nelliel (no cuento a Starrk porque Lilynette es parte suya), curiosamente las dos siendo la Tres Espada.

''Aizen-sama'' El Shinigami, que había estado pensando por qué Natsu no quería ser Espada, dirigió su atención a Harribel. ''¿Tienes algo que aportar?'' preguntaba el líder de Hueco Mundo, mientras evaluaba como podría hacer a Natsu parte de su ejército. Era más útil encontrar una alternativa a tener que matarlo.

''Quisiera que Natsu se uniera a mi Fracción.'' Fueron las palabras de Harribel, que sin alterar la expresión de su rostro, miraba calmadamente a Aizen.

No pudo evitar sonreír, de la misma manera que cuando consiguió escapar del Seireitei delante de todo el Gotei 13. 'Perfecto.'

 **(Mundo Humano)**

''¿Kurosaki-kun, pasa algo?'' Preguntaba Orihime, viendo como Ichigo había dejado de caminar, su vista clavada en el cielo. Era una mirada que nunca había visto en el joven que compartía su mismo color de pelo. Una mirada llena de melancolía.

Ichigo no sabía por qué. Hacía tiempo que Aizen había escapado, y aunque la Sociedad de Almas hubiera estado en alerta, para los humanos como Ichigo y Orihime había aparecido cierto periodo de paz.

Sin embargo, en ese mismo momento, una sensación inundaba su cuerpo. Sus ojos centrados en el cielo, no solo miraba con melancolía, sino con miedo. Miedo a lo que debería enfrentar. Miedo a lo que estaría por llegar.

Con valentía, o estupidez según Rukia, había invadido el Seireitei sin dudar, su mente eliminando cualquier posibilidad de derrota, su alma segura de que conseguiría rescatarla. El miedo nunca había aparecido, sin importar cuantas veces hubiera estado a punto de morir.

Pero ahora, en la tranquilidad de su mundo, su corazón sentía cierta presión. Era una sensación desagradable, que casi provocaba que sus ojos lagrimearan. ¿Por qué sentía miedo ahora? '¿Por qué siento…'

Su mano se posaba en su pecho, tratando de calmar esa angustia que sentía rodeando su corazón. Su mundo interior siendo inundado por la lluvia, su desesperación manifestándose como gotas de agua.

'…que no podré superar lo que está por venir?'

* * *

Pues eso, este capítulo es basicamente **la introducción de Natsu a los personajes del Canon** , de momento solo los Espada. Aunque me gustaría que todos los capítulos fueran peleas épicas y demás, **en este fic necesito muchísimo que se pueda apreciar el desarrollo de los personajes**. No quiero decir que vaya a escribir cada día de la vida de Natsu, pero si que necesito que se vean las interacciones con otros personajes, vivencias con ellos, intercambios de opinion. **Construyendo el camino para los eventos que tengo planeados**. Me gustaria mucho saber que les parecio este capitulo, ya que no soy muy experto en escribir capitulos en los que no ocurre ninguna pelea.

Solté mucha información, y puede que alguno se haya perdido. Solo quiero decirles, no se agobien. **La mayoría de lo explicado son teorías desde la perspectiva de los personajes**. En esta historia, me gustaría que **los lectores vayan descubriendo cada detalle sobre Natsu y sus poderes al mismo tiempo que el mismo Natsu los descubre**.

Agradezco mucho los comentarios del capítulo anterior. Respondiendo un poco a la duda de **Summoner Dante** y **SpartanV626** , puedo decirles que **Natsu no es realmente un Hollow convencional**. Este Natsu entró en Hueco Mundo como Gillian, se transformó en Adjucha, Vasto Lorde y ahora en Arrancar. ¿Pero por qué es diferente a otros Gillian, Adjuchas, Vasto Lordes y Arrancar? Solo diré que al igual que Ichigo, hay un detalle de Natsu que NINGUNO, de TODOS los Hollow en Hueco Mundo, comparte. Un detallito que solo comparten Natsu y Ichigo, ambos teniendo ciertas caracteristicas de Hollow.

Tambien, **he visto que algunos habeis empezado a 'votar' por quien querrías ver en el Harem**. Todavía el fic está en la parte de la historia de 'conocer a los personajes', así que aun hay bastante tiempo antes de que un romance se desarrolle con alguna chica del universo de Bleach (las de Fairy Tail irán mas tarde). Así que si alguien más quiere aportar su opinión, no sientan vergüenza (si es que siguen viendo esta historia, claro esta). De momento, iré poniendo al final de los capitulos los votos.

(Aclarar, Harribel actualmente solo siente respeto hacia Natsu)

 **Harribel:4** (No me sorprende)

 **Ultear:1** (Este si que me sorprendió, no lo habia planteado)

 **Nelliel:1**

 **Apacci/Mila Rose/ Sung-Sun:1**

No significa que vaya a ser un Harem masivo con todas, solo iré apuntando las sugerencias y cuando sea el momento decidiré que hacer.

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. No estoy muy seguro de si este capítulo quedó bien, asi que agradecería mucho opiniones, y si odiaron el capítulo, me gustaría saber que fue lo que odiaron.

Igualmente, espero hayan disfrutado ^^.


End file.
